Easy to Manipulate
by Disliked
Summary: Belarus tries to make Russia jealous with America, will it workout or will it fail miserably?  Seeing as it says America X Belarus, my guess is yes :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one redux!

I've gone back and SUPER fixed my original few chapters so that they flow better. Not so much random scene changes, characters explain themselves better and like before, just made it generally less crap reading XD

* * *

><p>"Big brother...why won't you love me?" Belarus said gritting her teeth, staring out the window. She sat in her room contemplating how she could go about making her brother love her, and then it hit her, she would find someone else to love and ignore him, "That would make him realize how much he's in love with me!" Simple stuff...one problem, who.<p>

She sat in her room and thought about who would be the best subject. He needed to be cute, and funny, and easy to manipulate, and of course another country, lots of land with a ton of money, someone that would make Russia blind with jealousy and make him see that he was in love with her. China seems like a good choice, but, he's not really the kind of "cute" she was thinking of, plus that immortality thing is kind of creepy. Maybe England...nah, too old and grumpy. Then it hit her. "America!" she whispered in excitement at her realization " America is perfect!" She hated herself for saying that "He's rich, and he has all that land, and the bumbling idiot should be clay in my hands once he sees my incredible beauty, as was my brother, plus there was all that cold war tension between him and big brother, not to mention he is pretty cute." she said as a blush slowly crept onto her cheeks, much to her ire.

She dealt with political matters and told her boss she needed a bit of personal time. She pretty much just told him to kiss her ass and left.

That's that, with all matters dealt with, she would spend some time over at America's house. Belarus took the first flight to America's house, but not before telling Russia that she was going. He gave her a confused and slightly angry face before going back to what he was working on. She boarded her flight and took off for Eagleland.

On the flight over she started to think "Should I tell him that i'm just using him?" No, he might slam the door in my face, or pull a 'six shooter' on me." She then sat and assessed her situation. "Maybe I was too hasty to go over to America's house, he might not even let me in." She contemplated for awhile and then she said "I'll just tell him I wan't to spend more time with him maybe bat my eyelashes a bit to win him over" she said with a devilish grin on her face.

"Yea yea, i'm coming" America said with a blank look on his face. "Who the hell is at my door at..." he looks at his phone "**four** in the morning!" he opens the door to reveal someone he'd never expect... Belarus. "Wha- what the hell are you doing here Bel?" America said sleepily rubbing his eye (an action that Belarus found confirmed America's cuteness).

"I wanted to spend s-s-some time with you America." Belarus blurted out, as she averted her gaze to hide her quickly reddening cheeks. "Russia, Ukraine, even Lithuania...they've all been so busy lately that there no one to have any kind of fun with, s-so I thought, who is the funnest person on this whole Earth?" she kept her gaze to the ground for a while before peering up at him.

America looked confused for a moment and just stood there, it made Belarus uncomfortable, and for a second she thought he might see through her, but then he sleepily smiles and says "That's great! You know dude, I was getting kinda bored by myself over here! I was totally planning on visiting Japan next week too! But I think it might be a little late to do anything, and you look tired." He welcomed her in and she slowly followed America though his house until he led her to his living room "I don't really have any other beds but the couch is surprisingly comfy. I'll get you a pillow and blanket...do you have a change of clothes bro? I didn't see you walk in with anything..." America tilted his head at her as Belarus facepalmed at her own stupidity, she didn't bring a single pair of extra clothes.

"Nyet..." Belarus said, still with her hand glued to her face. "C-c-could I borrow one of your shirts?" she said, blushing again. America smiled and shook his head.

"It's cool dude, i'll bring you one right, kay?" he said giving her a thumbs up. He went to his room and pondered for a bit why Belarus wanted to stay with him, but he was a bit preoccupied trying to find a shirt for her without an American flag on it. He couldn't find one. So he decided to bring her his Captain America shirt instead. "Well my flag isn't on it..."

"Thank you very much Alfred." she said smiling at him, although the smile was quite fake.

"Well if you're all settled in, i'm gonna go back to bed." America said yawning and slowly making his way back to his room after playfully tossing his shirt on her head (she was not amused). Belarus waited until she was sure America was in his room before undressing and putting on his shirt. She felt strange being in America's house in nothing but one of his shirts and underwear. Her dress was folded in a neat pile with her knives laying on top on the end table by her head when she finally decided to go to sleep at five thirty in the morning. "Well that was easy, now I just have to get spread some rumors around that me and that idiot are getting...friendly, and my big brother with become so jealous that he will come down here and sweep me off my feet to bring me back to the motherland, where we can get married!" she smiled at her own devious plan before laying down and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Thus completes the chapter one redux! Hope you enjoyed my remodeling, and if this is your first time reading, well I hope you enjoyed :D<p>

With love

~Disliked


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Breakfast, Halo: Reach, and Russian swear words!

**EDIT: **Made it look less like garbage.

* * *

><p>America woke up with a stretch at about nine thirty and walked over to his kitchen. Passing the living room he remembered his four am guest, Belarus. He stands over her and looks at her, scanning her body. She was asleep on her arms with the pillow with no blankets on her, one knee was pulled up a bit reveling her panties which were a purple blue with a frilly lace outlining them. America stood there and blushed "She is really cute when she is'int threatening to stab me or hounding Russia." He stood there for a minute and admired her, trying desperately not to check her out (to no avail).<p>

About an hour and a half later Belarus wakes up and groggily walked over to the kitchen, and followed her nose to America was cooking breakfast. "Hope you like Bacon Egg and Cheese on a Bagel Bela!" he shined a smile over to her and she responded with a tired (and noticeably grumpy) face. Belarus took a seat at America's round wooden table. "Did you sleep ok?" America asked putting a plate in front of her on the table with a huge sandwich with at least fifteen strips of bacon on it.

"Da, and your couch is very comfy, but your blankets smell of scones and maple...". America chuckles loudly

"Yea that's because the people who usually stay over are England and Canada." America said rubbing the back of his neck.

Belarus blinked at her breakfast and said "I don't mean to offend, but there is no way I can eat all of this..."

America looked at her for a second and said "We can share it then!" and the young country pulled out a large kitchen knife and cut the breakfast monstrosity in half. Just as America cleaned up and went to sit down to start his half of the sandwich, the doorbell rang. America huffs and gets up to answer, visibly annoyed at his meal being disrupted. He walks over to the door and looks through the peep hole, it was France and...someone, someone who looked familiar...he was holding a bear. "Heya France, and uhhhh?"

The man with the bear sighed and said "I'm your brother, Canada."

"Oh, hey Canada" America chuckled " What are you guys doing here?"

France let out an obnoxious laugh and started to say "Well we wanted to ask you if we c-" and the France was stopped, because he saw something...something that made him wonder if his vision was going in his old age. Belarus comes up behind America, wearing only one of HIS shirts, wraps her arms around his waste, snuggles into him.

"Come back and eat Alfred, we need our strength for all the fun were going to have today, Da?" a small seductive smile was on her face during the long silence that followed this. Canada stood there mouth agape while France's face beamed at finding out such lovely gossip.

"OOoooooooOOO you two ehh, America?" France said to an America, who was doing his best impression of a tomato. "Uhhh, I-I-I think we sh-sh-should go Francis" Canada said pulling France away, who was smiling and giggling with glee.

"BELARUS! WHAT WAS THAT!" America said after slamming the door. "Why did you-" but then he stopped. Belarus looked...so hurt.

"B-but I thought we were friends Alfred." Belarus said between sniffles "Do you not like when I give you hugs? Or are you just ashamed to be seen with me?" Alfred gave her a sad look and tried to say something but he couldn't form a coherent thought with someone like Belarus looking this vulnerable (not to mention unbearably adorable). Belarus did feel sort of bad for taking advantage of America like this (she would feel even worse if he found out because she would be filled with bullets) but when she remembered why she was she almost forgot about that.

"L-lets just go finish eating before our food gets cold, huh?".

After breakfast the two countries sat on the couch in silence before America shouted "HEY! LETS PLAY SOME VIDEO GAMES, BEL!". Before getting up and practically crashing into his very expensive looking T.V and starting up his 360 and tossing Belarus a red controller (she wondered if this was a crude communism joke) and he took the black one and stared up Halo: Reach. He wouldn't feel right playing against her because he would smoke her like a sausage, so he put the co-op on to play story mode.

Belarus was surprisingly good at this game and really liked executing the Elites (big shock, she liked to use knives). "Otebis'!" Belarus yelled. She also said things that left even the somewhat foul mouthed America (what do you want, he was raised by England) completely flabbergasted. "S'ebis'!" she said while booting a Grunt off of a Ghost. "Shluha vokzal'naja!" America paused the game, looks at her and says "Ostyn'..."

* * *

><p>Well here's chapter 2. Hope you like it.<p>

TRANSLATIONS (more or less, my Russians kinda rusty.)

Otebis': Fuck off

S'ebis': Get the fuck out

Shluha vokzal'naja: Train station whore

Ostyn': Chill out.

Next chapter may get a little...steamy...maybe.

~Disliked


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter thee redux.

This chapter is a little downtime and we finally get to hear England's thoughts on America and Belarus! That should be fun.

* * *

><p>"Nyet, Six! You should have one of these stupid nameless marines that only know how to spam grenades fire the MAC canon at the covenant warship!" Belarus said, her hands clasped together kneeling inches from the screen, obviously on the verge of crying. "What button do you press to make him not such an idiot!" She yelled at America who was sitting on the couch, silently watching her with a sympathetic smile.<p>

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do to stop him, all we can do is shoot down the warship and pathe the way for the big guy himself, Master Cheif." America said trying to console the now crying Belarus. She sighs deeply, letting her arms fall to her side and looks down at the floor.

"America...do you think he's crying underneath his helmet?" Belarus said sniffling and rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of America's shirt.

"No, I don't think so. Honestly, from my experience with a gajillion comics and movies and stuff, heroes only cry when their heart is broken." America said with a surprisingly thoughtful look on his face. "Hey, lets play something less depressing huh dude?" Belarus silently nodded. America walked over to his computer (also very expensive looking) and started it up. "You ever play Team Fortress 2?"

"Yes actually." Belarus said sniffling and wiping her face again. She begins to cheer up as America

"lemme guess, your favorite class is the Heavy?" America said slightly mockingly.

"No...its the Engineer" Belarus said, flicking the corner of America's glasses and smiling.

Just as Steam was starting up America's phone rings, the phone reads 'Gramps' He walks to the kitchen and says to Belarus "Go ahead and play, I gotta take this." He picks up the phone.

"YOU STUPID BLOODY WANKER!" England assaults his ear as he answers the phone.

"Hello to you too." America retorted.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT, FAT ASS, I'M GOING TO CAVE YOUR BLOODY SKULL IN! DON'T YOU EVER LEARN FROM MESSING WITH THOSE DAMN RUSKIES!" England yelled at the top of his lungs. Then before America could say anything his phone was snatched from him.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU OLD BALL SUCKER, AMERICA IS **MINE, **YOU HEAR THAT **_MINE! _**SO YOU BETTER BACK OFF OR I WILL GO OVER THERE, JUMP DOWN YOUR THROAT AND RIP OUT YOUR _SOUL_!" Her voice suddenly turns into a creepy calm. "Ponyatʹ Union Jack?" Belarus fired off at England.

"... I don't know what you're up to but I'll tell you right now, I'm not as stupid and trusting as America, and if you hurt him in any way...well lets just say you'll have a lot of fun visiting Russia v bolʹnitse". Then the phone clicked as he hung up. Belarus looked like she might just literally explode or burst into flames. Her jaw was clenched and she was clearly using all her strength to not crush Alfred's phone.

"That-That-That!" Belarus stammered before something she never expected happened, she felt America's arms wrapped around her. He hugged her tight and...she felt so loved...so warm. His touch...it was so sweet and caring. She returned the hug and closed her eyes.

"You really need to learn to relax dude. England just cares for me a lot, and he just want's to protect me. Maybe he can get a little...worked up but he means well, and you can't rip out his soul...because he doesn't have one." America smiled while Belarus chuckled in his arms. "...and I promise he won't do anything to Russia."

Belarus snuggled into America, blushing, she liked being in his arms, they were affectionate and strong and he smelled like a McDonalds. When she noticed how comfortable she was getting she immediately pushed him away "I-I-I I need to go shower!" and she ran off to America's bathroom.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she was breathing heavily (but some of that might have been from the running). "No...no no no no." There was no way she was getting feelings for America, he's a bumbling idiot who...who... took the time out to make me feel better and spent time with her...NO! She doing this for Russia and that's all! She started up the shower and tried to make her frustrating thoughts melt away... she thought about how much fun she had playing Halo.

* * *

><p>Well there's chapter 3...sorry if it's kinda short, but I hope you liked it.<p>

It looks like little Bela is catching feelings :3

Also if you don't know about Team Fortress 2, its a popular class based FPS, and the Heavy is Russian and the Engineer is from Texas (which is why Belarus flicked his glasses).

TRANSLATIONS

Ponyatʹ: Understand

v bolʹnitse: In the hospital

With Love,

~Disliked


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there readers, Disliked here, delivering chapter four of Easy to Manipulate.

In this chapter, LOTS MOAR NATION-TANS! Woo hoo!

* * *

><p>America scratched his head "What the hell?" But before he could react to Belarus's strangeness, his phone rang... AGAIN. He looks at the phone, it read 'Sourkraut' he was rather proud of that pun. "Yo Germs, what's up man?!"<p>

"Wie gehts dir America. I wanted to ask... uh... is Belarus around you right now?" America wondered how the hell he knew he was even hanging with her.

"Umm, no she's in the shower, why?" America said in a slightly irritated tone, now noticing that England had also known about Belarus staying over.

"Well... is it true? Are you two really an item?" Germany whispered over the phone.

"W-WHAT!, NO! We're... just friends! What the crap gave you that idea?!" America's blush was obvious to the German, even though they were only on the phone.

"Well France is going around telling everyone that he saw Belarus at your house with only your shirt on, and you two were talking about 'having fun' and- s-stop Italy! I'm trying to talk to someone." He could just barely hear Italy's voice in the background.

"I wan't to talk to America~ve! Hello America! Hiiiii yoo hooo! I want to congratulate him on his relationship with that cute scary platinum hair girl Belarus!" America couldn't help but chuckle at the two, as he could hear them fighting over the phone and then he heard a voice that her really did not want to hear.

"Hey, what's up assface?" It was Prussia.

"Hello Prussia..." America responded with displeasure.

"Give me the damn phone dummkopf!" America heard Germany yell in the distance.

"Ja Ja, in a minute Schweinhund." Prussia retorted "_Howdy_ there America, you know, I've always thought I was the most awesome country on this earth, but _you_ mein freund, have enough balls for six nations. I mean, who _else_ would be brave enough to steal from Russia? BTW He is _BEYOND_ furious with the both of you! At least zat is what I have heard."

"HURRY UP!" Germany barked in the background, obviously having quelled Italy.

"Yes yes bruder, just one more question for him...So what was her tight little virgin hole like!? HURK!" America rubbed his temples as he listened to Prussia hit the ground.

"STOP BEING RUDE, AMERICA HAS ALREADY SAID NOTHING WAS HAPPENING AND I'LL HAVE YOU ASKING NO MORE DISGUSTING QUESTIONS!" Germany scolded a probably unconscious Prussia. "S-sorry about him America."

"Nah, its cool dude." It really wasn't much of anything compared some of the things France says.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you America, hope you can get this worked out. Lebewohl."

"Yea, thanks, you're the coolest brah." America hung up, he had a frog to beat within an inch of his life. He also wondered why Germany was being so nice... He probably just wanted to protect someone with so much Germanic blood. He quickly went to 'baguette' on his cell to call up France.

"Bonjour Alfre-" But he was quickly cut off.

"Listen dude, why the hell are you going around spreading rumors about me and Bel? Do you want Russia to stick your limbs on the INSIDE of you for slandering her name or whatever?" America tried to keep calm, but it wasn't working well.

"Ohh but Alfred, if you truly love her you should want the world to know! You should be unafraid of the consequences that any brother has to offer! Especially if you plan on treating her well!" France beamed through the phone.

"I am not in love with her Francis." America said, barely able to contain his frustration.

"Oh? But what about all that 'having fun' stuff?" France asked. "Such a naughty boy! Doing such zings when you are not in love~! But I too know what it is like to be young!" he laughs his signature laugh.

"She was talking about it LITERALLY, no innuendo bro." America sighed.

"Whatever you say Alfred, lets not have too much fun, eh?" France snorted when he laughed, it made America even more angry. "I have A LOT of work Alfred, so lets talk more later, oui?"

"Fra-... too late...That froggy jerk." America hung up before turning around to see something that wiped away all the frustrations of the previous conversations, Belarus was wrapped in a towel and walking around his house.

"America! You have the best shower ever!" She says excitedly, but the moment she speaks Alfred swivels around. "Uh...why do you have your back to me? That is very rude you know. Turn around before I strike you." Belarus grabbed America's shoulder, making him squeak.

"I-um, forgot something in my room!" America never faced Belarus, and slinked out of the kitchen going to his room. "Crap...it's so freakin' true what people say... hard-ons ruin everything." America said looking down at the tent he was pitching. "I couldn't even enjoy the girl in my house only covered by a towel you traitor." Then America hear the door slowly creak.

"America? Are you okay in there?" Belarus asked with some obvious concern.

"D-DON'T COME IN I'M NAKED!" America lied. Belarus shrieked and slammed the door with surprising power as it was only open about six inches.

"SORRY SORRY SORRY!" She yelled repeatedly as she ran down the hall back to the living room.

A little later America came out with a different outfit on and says to a now dressed Belarus "Hey Bel, lets go out!" Belarus's mouth shot open and her cheeks immediately flushed red. "Er-, no no I meant to get like ice cream or to eat or something!" Belarus exhaled and looked away from America, who was also blushing.

"I would like that." Belarus responded cutely. America smiled, she could be so adorable when she wanted.

"Good! Lets a-go!" America said doing his best Mario impression and grabbing her hand, making Belarus's blush deepen as they walked out the door.

* * *

><p>TRANSLATIONS<p>

Wie gehts dir: (kinda like a formal "whats up" if that makes any sense)

Dummkopf: it means a dumb person

Schweinhund: Literal translation? it means "swine dog" but its not supposed to be literal.

Lebewohl: Goodbye

There you are girls and boys. Next Chapter will be none other than America and Belarus's first date. It sure will be one to remember.

See ya then,

~Disliked


	5. Chapter 5

Sup guys! Chapter five, right here, right now.

Our little nation-tans are going on there first date, awwww, but they might have an unexpected guest. It's gonna be a blast!

* * *

><p>They walked side by side, America ditz-ily day dreaming of his cold confection, smiling like a big dope and completely oblivious to Belarus who was blushing uncontrollably, trying to hide her face by looking at the ground. She takes a deep breath and looks up from the ground at America who was probably wondering what flavor of ice cream he would get. She looked past Texas into his eyes, a vivid blue. Strong but somehow sweet at the same time and he always had such a caring look on his cute face. America then noticed how long she was staring at him.<p>

"Trying to burn a hole in my head dude?" America said smiling at her. Belarus squeaked and quickly returned to looking at the ground. Yet again America found that incredibly adorable. After a while of walking they reached a more popular part of town, people rushing around, hundreds of them walking to there destinations, children darting there way through the crowds playing with one another. "This sure is a bustling country". Belarus mumbled to herself.

"Stay close now Bel, you don't want to get lost." America warned.

"Da." Belarus whispered minding people walking past her. Then it happened...

"YOU BLOODY GIT! I KNEW I WOULD FIND YOU HERE PREPARING TO GORGE YOURSELF!" a familiar voice echoed through the crowds. England rudely pushed himself through the crowd and grabbed America by the collar. "I can't believe you let that little devil girl talk to me like that! I thought we were..." England blushed and swallowed hard before stammering out "f-friends." It disappointed Alfred a little that England had trouble considering them friends.

"Chill out dude." America said pushing the older country off of him. "You were totally outta line earlier, I didn't do anything wrong and you just flipped out, as always, instead of asking me what was happening". England's face softened."Then the stuff you said to Bela was too much, you threatened Russia man, she's totally... crazy... for him." America said slowly realizing how... desperately slim the chances of Belarus liking him more than a friend were. It almost made him not want ice cream anymore... almost.

England sighed, "I-I'm sorry Alfred... I suppose I should apologize to Belarus t- Hey, where is she?" America snapped out of his stupor.

"Belarus?!" America and England shouted, frantically searching for her. They both knew this was a dangerous part of town and the sun was already setting when they got there.

"Oh man, this isn't good, it's getting dark and she doesn't know her way around this area." America said, the worry in his voice escalating. "What if she gets killed or something dude!? I could never live with myself! Because Russia would rip my face off and beat me to death with it!" America started to panic a little.

"Relax wanker, we'll find her, she isn't going to die before I get to apologize, I'm not living the rest of my life with that on my chest, besides..." England looked so smug he almost resembled Prussia. "Tracking a target is something all good spies know how to do." He surveyed the area and began to deduce like Sherlock Holmes. "Belarus is a relatively small country, she probably not used to the large crowds all moving in one direction, so she was swept in the direction that they're walking in now... this way." England pointed as the two countries walked with the crowd. "She tried to move against them at first, but the small girl couldn't move past the fat bulky Americans." America ignored this remark. "So she moved off to the side into..." He stopped and hid at the beginning of an alleyway where a large bald man had Belarus pushed into a corner.

"Hey there cutie." The humongous abomination of a man said to the small but stern platinum haired country.

"Leave me alone before you have an extra hole in y-" Belarus reached for her knife but remembered she had left it in America's house. She flinched in fear but stood her ground as the man moved closer to her.

"I promise to be gentle." The disgusting man said, licking his lips and touching Belarus's hair.

"GET OFF YOU DOLBOEB! Belarus yelled before scratching the man's face.

"GAHR! YOU BITCH! I'M GONNA-" but he was cut off by a volley of bullets fired behind him. None struck him, but they were far more than enough to get his attention. America had his revolver pointed at the man, his other hand in his pants pocket, England was right behind him with his hands jammed in his pockets. They looked about as cool as possible.

"I know what you're thinking. 'Did he fire six shots or only five?' Well, to tell you the truth, in all this excitement I kind of lost track myself. But being as this is a .44 Magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world, and would blow your head clean off, you've got to ask yourself one question: 'Do I feel lucky?' Well, do ya, punk?" America recited this quote perfectly and gave the sneer to boot. The man stumbled and tripped as he fled the alley. As soon as he was gone England grins like an idiot.

"You are SUCH a loser! I can't believe you have that memorized!" England burst out laughing, holding his stomach. As soon as he finished laughing Belarus darted to America and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

"You stupid idiot! Don't just abandon me like that!" Belarus said squeezing him tighter. America smiled, holding her back. He placed a gentle hand on her head.

"Sorry." He says, his breathing and heart rate finally normalizing knowing that Belarus was safe and in his arms. England has finished laughing and grumbles impatiently.

"If you two are done, I'd like to apologize to Belarus for what I said earlier, so do you forgive me?" England asked Belarus, who was looking at England with one eye, the rest of her face still covered by America's chest. A small silence followed before Belarus responded.

"KolKolKolKolKolKol~" she hissed as America laughed his trademark laugh. England stood frozen in place.

"Well, I hope you both burn in hell, cheerio." England said before walking away. America waved him off.

"So, I think we have some ice cream waiting for us." America said, smiling at Belarus.

"Da..." She let go of America who started walking, only to turn around and hold out his hand to her. The street light from the exit of the alley gave America an angelic glow about him. Belarus's face turned completely red as she struggled to take America's hand and keep herself from passing out.

They walked hand in hand, Belarus tried her best from keeping her heart from jumping clean out of her chest as they made there way to the ice cream parlor. When they finally arrived at there, America ordered an extravagant hot chocolate marshmallow ice cream sundae with bananas, cherries, pineapples, walnuts, strawberries, chocolate covered peanuts, gummy bears, gummy worms and Oreo cookie crumbs. Then the man turned to Belarus and asked her what she would like to eat.

"A medium strawberry, please." Belarus said softly. When the ice cream arrived she was embarrassed, embarrassed not by America's large order, but by how pitifully small her's was in comparison. They ate and talked about how much fun they had playing Halo.

"Yea dude! You are REALLY good at Halo, can I ask how?" America mused.

"Bah, the whole world loves that game of yours, how could I not indulge a bit?" She said swirling the leftover of her melted ice cream.

"Can I ask you something now?" America nodded. "Why is it that you feel you have to butt into everyone's business, especially wars, why do you have to stick your head into every fight when its not even yours?" America was startled at such a serious question. He chuckles softly to himself.

"Belarus, I am the most powerful military force in the history of man... Every fight is my fight." America said, incredibly earnestly.

"W-wow...that was...amazingly profound Alfred." She said, a bit flabbergasted at his response. "One more question..." Belarus averted her gaze to hide her blush. "I-is this a date?"

America blushed as well, also turning away "W-well it is if you want it to be."

"Da... I would like that very much." she before exhaling and smiling at America who turned to her and smiled back.

"Hey, lets get going, this place is about to close and we don't wanna be locked in over night do we?" He let out a weak laugh, Belarus covered her mouth to hide her amusement. Alfred placed a twenty on the table, instructing waiter to keep the change. He then held out his hand to Belarus where she then took it as they exited the parlor.

On the walk home Belarus could barely walk in a straight line with passing out, she was exhausted from her day, not to mention she had only slept for a few hours the night before. America noticed this and took a knee in front of her, inviting her to ride on his back. She sleepily accepted, drifting off as soon as her head hit his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Whew, that was a long one. heh, Ice cream, Clint Eastwood references, and almost a rape. Reminds me of my first date XD<p>

Only one translation, Dolboeb means "Fuckhead" or something like that.

Next chapter contains... RUSSIA! Dun DUN DUUUUUUNN!

I'll see you there ;)

~Disliked


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there cowpokes, Disliked here bringing the next installment.

Just wanted to let you know, a little bit of "**_action_**" is comin...next chapter :D

* * *

><p>America carried Belarus on his back, trying to arch his back as much as possible "Heh, she may not have lands as bountiful as her sister, but shes defiantly no slouch." America said, trying not to squish Belarus's breasts and make her punch him in the kidney, as she had already done so about three times. When they finally made it home the door was wide open, and it had obviously had been broken into. "God damn it..." America said pulling out his gun. "Twice in one day I have to use this thing, where do I live, Detroit?" America joked to himself "Bel, wake-y wake-y, eggs and someone's in my freaking house." Belarus rubbed her eye and smiled.<p>

"You have eggs?" she said.

"Ha ha ha..." America replied sarcastically. "Just stay out here I don't need you getting hurt, Russia would break my arms." America slowly started to walk in.

"Wait! Do you have ammunition?" Belarus asked.

"Dude, do you think I only have one one round of slugs on me?" America said, spinning his barrel, Russian roulette style.

"Just be careful, ok?" Belarus touched his arm.

"No promises." America said with what can only be described as a daredevil's smile.

"Fine, whatever, get your skull caved in with a crowbar for all I care, dick" She crossed her arms and turned away from America.

"Well, if I die, I want to give you something to remember me by." America lightly grabbed Belarus's shoulder and turned her until they were facing each other, and he slowly leaned in and closes his eyes. Belarus, a bit shocked at first, responds by puckering up and also closing her eyes, and as their lips are only an inch apart...

"Well well Natalya..." The voice made America and Belarus jump apart. Russia stood in the doorway holding his infamous pipe. "I did not think making kissy faces with America was the reason you went to visit him." He said walking to them, a cheerful smile on his face. "I had really hoped France and Prussia were just trying to make me mad when they called me about you two, but then I asked myself, why would they do something so hazardous to their health?" His smile vanished. "Now I ask you the same thing America."

"Listen Broviet, shes not your property, she came to me so we could go chill, this new...romance is just-" But he was interrupted.

"R-r-romance?" Russia said.

"Yea dude, didn't you just see the almost kiss you ruined" America said huffily.

"Natalya...I thought you loved _me_." Russia said with a hurt look.

"B-b-but brother...I d-" but she was cut off as well.

"Save it...i'm just going to go." Russia said as he walked away. His back to them hid the devilish smile on his face. Belarus and America stood there in shock. "Oh, I will pay for the reparations to your valuables America." He yelled before continuing to walk.

"Awww man" America said before darting into his home. "N-nooooooooooooo!" America cried as Belarus rushed in.

"What? What is it?" She asked frantically as America keeled next to his T.V (Which was in perfect condition).

"T-that bastard killed her...she never hurt anyone." he picked up shiny pieces of black plastic in his fist...his 360 had be smashed to bits. His couch had looked like someone tore it in half.

"America..." Belarus said softly while putting her hand on his shoulder. He then stood up.

"I have to be strong, for her sake..." He said gripping the piece of plastic in his hand. He looked over his shoulder at the end table next to his couch. "oh...Belarus...I'm so sorry."

"Hmm?" she said looking where he looked. "My...my knifes..." They had be smashed almost into dust. Belarus keeled next to the end table while America walked into the kitchen.

"Aww you gotta be freaking kidding me!" All of his patties were throw on the floor, along with the buns, and lettuce, as well as the ketchup, which had been poured into the sink as well as on the floor. "Those poor bastards never stood a chance..." America said, rolling up his sleeves to begin work on cleaning.

"Jeez, who thought this stuff would take so long to clean..." he said after finishing "I need a bath." America slowly made his way to the bathroom and began to undress.

"Why brother..." Belarus said, still fiddling with the remains of her weaponry. "I would be mush more upset if i didint have to pee so badly." Belarus said, getting up and making her way to the bathroom.

She walked to the door and opened it. As she looked in, she saw him in the middle of taking off his boxers. Belars stood there, overcome by shock, America quickly puled his boxer back up.

"DUDE, GET OUT YOU FREAKING PERV! CANT A GUY GET UNDRESSED HIS OWN HOUSE!" America shouted.

"I-I-I" She tried to find words but the wouldn't form.

"OUT!" He yelled again.

She slammed the door and spun around to lean against it. Her face a bright red, and she was panting. Not only did she just see America naked, but she had been...aroused. He was a lot more muscular than most people thought. Not only that, he wasn't exactly "small" ether. "I-I have to keep focused on Russia...my p-plan is working is it not?" she whispered to herself.

The rest of the night she tried to avoid America best she could (quite an impossible feat in somoene's own house.) until it hit one o' clock. "Hey Bel, do you wana sleep with me?"

Belarus's turned red in an instant and shook her head furiously "A-America! I don't know I like you but, I'm still a virgin and I don't-"

"I-I MEANT DO YOU WANA SLEEP IN MY BED!" He said also blushing and shaking his head wildly.

"O-oh, I suppose so, since your couch probably isn't an option." she motioning to the two lumps of cloth and stuffing he once called a sofa.

America walked back to his room, and Belarus had just remembered how incredibly badly she had to pee. She stopped at the bathroom and went in, remembering the incident last time she swallowed hard before entering the bathroom. Nothing (she kinda hoped she would see him again). "I hope he's not too mad at me..." then she had an idea.

America took some more pillows out of the closet flopped down onto his bed and let out a long sigh. It had been a long day and he was ready to sleep. then Belarus knocked on the door.

"A-Alfred?" she said, her voice shaking.

"You can come in, I'm dressed" He said slightly irritated. He was pretty mad about that, for whatever reason.

"I-I know you mad about me waking in on you...bu-but i hope this make up for it!" She open the door to reveal her completely naked self. America's jaw hit the ground as he burned this image into his mind forever. She looked to the side while she held the bend of her right arm with her left hand. "D-d-do you like what you see?" America gets up walks to Belarus and kisses her deeply.

"You have no idea." He kisses her again and turns her around and the walk to his bed, Belarus lands on her back and America takes off his shirt. He positions himself on top of her and kisses her again. He slowly starts to kiss her neck and down to her breasts. "Now this is gonna be fun for us both..." he whispered.

* * *

><p>Awww man, right when it was gettin good too :P<p>

Looks like you'll just have to wait till next time like I said in the beginning :)

No translations this time ._.

Love you gais.

~Disliked


	7. Chapter 7

Smut Smut and Smut in this chapter. Before we get this ball of hormones rolling, I must inform you that I am in fact a 6'0, 200 lb (its not fat, it's muscle) male, and if this scene is strange in anyway it's because of that...and I was a bit nervous.

* * *

><p>"A-A-America w-wait!" she said, but it fell on deaf ears as he continued licking her brests. "S-ssss-stop!" This time America responded.<p>

"Do...do you not want me Natalya?" he whispered, into her chest not even looking up at her.

"No." She says as America lifts up his face. She touches his cheek "Texas is scraping me." America looked at Belarus's chest. Her flawless skin ruined by long red lines caused by his glasses.

"I-I'm so sorry" America said with a slight smile on his face. He got up from on top of Belarus and took off his glasses (not to mention his boxers, which were still on).

"Alfred...I don't know. I'm still a virgin, and do you even have any condoms..." Belarus asked him, as she proped her self up on her arms.

"Fuck. My. Life" America whispered, he did have a large box of condoms, but...they were too small... "Well, I think I can still, have a little fun." America said, tossing the thought of intercourse out of his mind for the night.

"B-be gentle please Alfred..." America nodded as he leaned in an kissed her again, pushing her back onto his bed softly. He ran his fingers up Bel's inner thigh, making her squeek. He dragged his tounge all the way down her soft body, careful to avoid any Texas related injury.

He pushed her legs up so he could look between them. She had a silver landing strip and the first thing America could think was "I guess shes flying American airlines" but he kept it to himself as Belarus would get up, punch him in the neck and leave him with blue balls.

America layed his head on Belarus's stomach as he began to slowly rub her soft wet lips, never penitrating, just toying with her. His smile grew wide as she bit her knuckle and squeezed his sheets in her hand. She squeaked and mewled as he continuously played with her, until she couldn't take it anymore.

"A-Alfred n-nooo, p-please don't tease me anymore!" Thats what he was waiting for. Her voice was so pitiful and cute.

"But I love when you make such adorable sounds Natalya". America whispered as he began to lick her clit. She gasped hard as he slid his finger inside of her. Slow at first, he started to pick up speed as Belarus panted and whispered his name. America slowly stuck his tongue inside her as she reached down to run her fingers through his hair, and pull. America's tongue danced as she began to arch her back. "Alfred I'm-" she gritted her teeth before letting out a loud shriek. Belarus gushed as America did his best to swallow.

Belarus took a deep breath, and laid a forearm over her sweaty forehead "A-Amazing..." she said. America had the strong urge to say "Damn skippy", but decided against it as it wasn't exactly sexy or romantic. He sat on the bed next to Belarus, hunched over, unable to come up with something to say. After about a minute Belarus surprises America as she put her arms around his shoulders and reached for his slowly wilting manhood.

"Ahhh, now, lets see what cute sounds you make my little Alfred" Belarus giggled as she pressed her breasts against his back and began to play with him. "Oh! It got bigger!" Belarus teased, as America became more..._excited. _She swiveled around America and went on her knees, and began to slow stroke his length. Her hands were like velvet and after a few seconds Belarus began to lick the tip of his erection. She slowly swallowed the head , lower and lower until she had hit the bottom. America let out choppy breaths and small whimpers, as she skillfully bobbed her head. Belarus loved having the power to make the mighty America look like this. "Na-Naty!" he said as he grabbed the back of her head. She felt her partner stiffen as he began to climax, she pulled back until she only had his head in her mouth. She sucked, and swallowed America's semen until finally she released America's penis from her mouth. She laid her head on his inner thigh and slowly watched his erection fall.

America panted as sweat dripped down his face. "Hah...unbelievable...". Belarus got up and began to walk out of his room. "Where you goin Bel?" America said. Belarus turned around and smiled at him.

"To brush my teeth, stupid..."

* * *

><p>Well, there's there very first explicit scene...<p>

Might be embarrassing, but I would really like input on this chapter in particular because it felt like uncharted territory. I can assure you I'm not a virgin, but I still felt like I had trouble...I don't know maybe all artists only see the flaws in there works, whateves.

Next Chapter has more Italy because he's so much fun to write :D

Much love

~Disliked


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there sports fans (or not sports fans since I'm pretty sure you guys are mostly female) If you were hoping for pillow talk, well too bad :D

This chapter doesn't have as much Italy as I wanted it to, but he's there...

Fun fact, apparently, America and Belarus are the same age (19.) Also sorry for the wait, i'm having girl issues -_-

* * *

><p>"H-hey Germany?" America's words stumbled on his tongue.<p>

"Yes America?" Germany replied, sensing something was wrong.

"B-Belarus and I are together..." He winced and held the phone away from his face.

"YOU ENORMOUS ASSFACE, THIS IS _**THE**_ LAST TIME I EVER TRY AND HELP YOU, EVER! Ich bin zu rammen würde mein Boot so weit in den Arsch!"

"Dude, chill, Belarus is gonna freak if she hears you yelling at me!" He warned Germany, but It was too late, his phone was snatched from him yet again.

"FUCKING SHITFACE, NO ONE TALKS TO MY ALFRED LIKE THAT, NOW LET ME EXPLAIN THE SITUATION OSLAYOB, WE WERE NOT TOGETHER BEFORE AND WE ARE NOW, GOT IT SOOKIN SYN?" Belarus exploded in her lover's defense.

"F-fine then, I'm sorry, I suppose I was b-being a bit rash..." Germany said, obviously intimidated.

"You'd better, you ballsucker, Now, if next time you think about helping my Alfred, this incident pops into your head, the next thing that will be going through your head will be cold steel. Ponyat Kraut?" It really was'int surprising that Belarus could make people fear her over the phone.

"Y-yes" Germany said, unable to come up with anything else.

She shifts her mood rapidly. "Now, wouldn't you like to wish me and Alfred the best?" She said with a somehow terrifying cheerfulness.

"I-I'm not very good at that kind of thing..." Germany said, sounding more and more like Italy every time he spoke.

"Then goodbye." Belarus switched back to being angry instantly and hung up.

"Who was that Germany?" Italy said with a smile.

"Belarus and America...mostly Belarus though." He said, slightly irritated that he had just been yelled at by a little girl.

"Ohh I want to call them too, I want to wish them the best!" Italy said, the smile on his face growing.

America already knows who it is because of the ringtone. looks at his phone, "Mafioso" he pics it up "Sup dude, trying to send a bunch of criminals to New York and Chicago again?"

"Hi there America! W-what are you talking about criminals?" Italy asked

"Ha ha, nothin bro, so whats up?" America hoped this call ended better than his last five.

"I just wanted to say congrats on getting with Belarus! Shes really cute when she is'int trying to stab me!"

"Ha ha ha, you know it brother!" They both laughed heartily at themselves.

"Okee dokie then, tell il tuo amore that I said hello" America's face went red.

"W-whoa bud, we just started,I don't know about love yet." He was really glad Belarus wasn't around or things would get real uncomfortable.

"Whatever you say America" Italy said tauntingly as he hung up. America sighed as he put his phone back into his pocket only to have it go off again.

"Holy freaking crap, i'm gonna break whoever's calling me." He looks at the phone "Dickface" it was Prussia "Son of a bitch! He better be getting freaking invaded..."

"Yo, whats up jerkass." America rolled his eyes.

"Clever. Now what do you want Prussia?" America said wanting to have Belarus tear Prussia a new one like she did to England and Germany.

"Oh, I just wanted to congratulate you on your new little sex muffin." He said, smirk visible through the phone.

"Goodbye Prussia." America said, obviously out of patience.

"Wait wait wait! I just wanted to let you know...do not trust that girl. She is bad news my friend. Much worse than me and my petty insults, I think she might be using you to get to Russia, and It just might be working." America would usually throw information like this from Prussia out the window, but there was something in his voice that made it seem like it was more than his usual trickery.

"W-what makes you think that?" He really didn't want this to be true.

"The girl is crazy, and devious...like me, I know how she thinks, but this might not be true. I'll do some research for you. " America furrowed his eyebrows.

"Next question is, Why are you doing this for me Prussia." Prussia chucked over the phone.

"One reason and one only, a bet I made with France that i'm about to settle right now...does she have pubes?" again, his grin was practically audible.

"I'm not going to answer that." America was about to hang up.

"You will if you want the truth..." America stopped.

"Y-yea, she does." He said putting his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"Ah ah ah, since you almost hung up on me, I want you to describe it." Prussia wasn't all that interested in hearing about Belarus's privates, he just liked making America squirm.

"S-she has a thin landing strip and soft puffy lips." put his hand on the back of his head and looked around his living room.

"Heh, that fruit owes me five hundred Marx. Thanks America, I'll see what I can do about you know what." Prussia said triumphantly. He hangs up and then America hears someone behind him.

"A thin landing strip with soft and puffy lips..." It was Belarus. America's stomach felt like it was filled with rocks.

"Oh!, Bel! h-how long have you b-been back there?" America said already holding up his arm in defense.

"Long enough to hear you describe my vital regions." Belarus said angrily. "Now...I am going to start hitting you and I'm not going to stop until I hear at least six bones break...oh, hell I'll make it five because you're cute." Belarus cracked her knuckles while America whimpered.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this chapter didn't have much in it : just some story stuff.

TRANSLATIONS

Ich bin zu rammen würde mein Boot so weit in den Arsch: I'm going to ram my boot so far up your ass.

Oslayob: Donkey fucker

Sookin syn: son of a bitch

next chapter will have the second date :DDDDD

see you, space cowboy

~Disliked


	9. Chapter 9

Big announcement time boys and girls! I'm adding two secondary couples to this fic, don't like it? Well in the words of the king himself "Eat shit and die" :D

The first will be... Prussia and Liechtenstein! I think that pairing is just way too cute (almost as much as America and Belarus), mostly how she can keep him from being such an enormous jerkass.

The second will be announced whenever I come up with it -_-

* * *

><p>Canada made his way to his brother's house "I hope he likes it Kumajiro, oh what am I saying, of course he will, this has gotta be one of my best batches." He reached the door and stopped as he heard his brother from the inside.<p>

"OW n-no please s-s-stop that hurts! AH! OW ow ow ow ow ow..." Canada quickly rams the door with his shoulder, not knowing that the door was already broken and landing flat on his face.

"Ow ow maple ow. Alfred whats going o-" Only then did Canada understand that quote "cannot unsee". His brother was completely naked with his hands tied to a chandelier on his ceiling and Belarus was standing in front of him fist clenched. America's chest and abs were red and bruising in some places.

"Matty, hey whats up man!" America said, unbelievably cheery for his condition.

"Who are you." Belarus said with a large level of nastyness in his voice.

"C-C-Canada" He said trying to look away but too shocked to not look.

"I can't believe I walked in on you two doing that" Canada said while he sat at America's kitchen table.

"Oh please dude, you act like you've never seen me naked before." America said holding up his shirt while Belarus lightly dabbed a few open wounds with an alcohol soaked cotton ball.

"Besides you deserved it." Belarus said gritting her teeth. "You are lucky if I had the temper my brother does, I would have broken all your bones." America shivered at the thought.

"What did you do bro?" Canada asked.

"Oh I described her private parts to Prussia..." Belarus stabbed the swab into Americas chest making his gasp in pain. Canada and Kumajiro both facepalmed or... Kumajiro facepawed.

"Why did you do that Al?" America flinched when he said this.

"Uhhhh, Cause i'm an idiot!" America lied, kind of.

"Well, i'm gonna be off then just wanted to drop off this for you." Canada said holding up the large jug of maple syrup.

"YESSSS! Have I ever told you how much I love you Matty?" Canada blushed a bit and laughed.

"Only when I bring you food." America goes to Canada and hugs him but then stops when he finds out how much it hurts when he hugs...

Canada gets into his car and drives off as America waves and Belarus stands with her arms folded. America looks at his lover for a second and says "Natalya...have you changed clothes since you got here a week ago?"

"N-no..." she said as she pouted. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm standing here, five feet away from you, and I can smell you..." America said holding his nose as Belarus put on a look of pure horror.

"Lets go out and buy you some fresh threads..." America said the end of this sentence with surprising coolness.

"There is NO way I am going out smelling like rotten beef" Belarus said, crossing her arms and turning her back on America

"I have an idea Natty..." America grabs Belarus and pulls her close to him, ignoring the massive pain in his chest and abs. "I'll hold you close to me and no one will be able to tell which one of us smells, ok?" There it was again...and it was even stronger this time...that amazing feeling...he felt like warm sunshine. "Da..."

They held hands the whole way there, keeping there shoulders pressed together. Some people obviously smelled Belarus but she didn't care, she loved being with him, touching him...being touched by him. Every time he smiled at her she felt her heart speed up and her face get hot.

When they finally made it to the mall they went directly into a Forever 21. Belarus quickly picked out a blue short sleeve shirt and paired it with white fishnet undershirt, with holes to poke her thumbs through. She also had tight fitting jeans that made her butt look amazing (America's favorite part) and blue and white high heel boots. She pick out a various assortment of other clothes and the total bill came out to 1,673.57$. America swiped his credit card and picked up the twelve large bags filled with clothes with ease.

"I have never bought so many clothes before..." Belarus said, quite embarrassed at her lack of control while shopping. "I did not think I would be like other girls who go crazy over this type of thing".

"Ahhh its cool, I actually have money to spend now that I've gotten over that stupid recession. Hey lets go eat babe." Belarus quickly blushed when he called her babe.

They went to eat a a McDonald's. America ordered twelve Big Macs, fourteen Quarter Pounders and a medium diet soda. Belarus ordered a salad with a water.

"Alfred, can I ask you something?" Belarus said, slowly eating her salad.

"Sure baby..." He said between bites of burger. Belarus blushed again.

"I've been wanting to ask you for a while now. Who is your favorite super hero?" She blurted out. America stopped eating and looked at her with a blank face.

"Captain America..." There was a small silence before Belarus burst out into laughter.

"That was a stupid question I suppose." Belarus wiped her eye and went back to eating her salad. He really isn't a tough guy to figure out she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>There we go! that chapter felt SOOOOOO long but it really wasn't -_-<p>

Next chapter is some more smut before we start our short side story.

Also, what do you think of Belarus's outfit? I had to think it up myself because my gal pals were busy ;_;

So, next chapter I should have news on the second pairing...maybe...

With Love,

~Disliked


	10. Chapter 10

Get the soap, this chapter diiiirty.

Also no news on the next pairing, still haven't made up my mind -_-

I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in such a long time (three days is long for me ;_;) more stupid relationship problems...

* * *

><p>America kicked open the door with the back of his heel, Belarus firmly attached to his lips. His arms wrapped her waist and licked her neck, taking much pleasure in listening her giggle and dig her nails in his back.<p>

"Alllfred stop!" Belarus said cutely as she ran her fingers through America's hair. They made there way to the kitchen and America puts Belarus on the table.

"You're what i'm eating next." he whispered into her neck before continuing.

"Nyet, I want to give you something special this time." She said whispering into his ear.

"I don't have any condoms..." America said disappointed.

"But there's another cherry that I want you to pop..." she said smiling devilishly and lightly pushing him off of her. She switches her and America's places and unbuttons his pants to reveal his already hard penis. "Oh! looks like someone's excited..." Belarus said with fake surprise. She slowly licks him while she fingers herself before sliding his entire erection into her mouth.

"I-I wanted to ask y-you Natty, you said you were a virgin right?" America breathed heavily as she pleasured him.

"Mmph?" She mumbled as she continued stroking and licking his length.

"Haaaa... how are you s-so good at this...?" America blurted out with his eyes closed.

"Mm Mmmhmp Mpmh mm Mhmm" Only now did America realized how stupid it was to ask her a question while she was blowing him.

After awhile Belarus pulled America off the table and holds his hand as she leads him to his room. "Do you want my black cherry?" Belarus whispered without looking at America.

A second later when they reached the room America grabs Belarus's waist and puts his hands in her pants."Only some bumbling idiot would say no..." He slides her pants and underwear down and bends her over his bed.

"Ahh Alfred g-g-gentle, pozhaluĭsta" Belarus looked so pathetically adorable America just wanted glomp her.

"Natty, you're so wet already, I won't even need lube, were you really that excited?" America whispered teasingly. At first he can only get the head in before Belarus begins to make small pained sounds "Do you want to stop Natalya?"

"N-nyet, please, go all the way in..." Belarus stammered.

"Alright, if you're sure." America slowly pushes all the way into her, causing her to grip his sheets and yell out in pain. He continues to thrust into her as the cries of pain turn into moans of pleasure. Again and again America continues to plow Belarus from behind.

"N-Natty...you're squeezing...ahh i'm gonna come..." America said between pants.

"P-please Alfred come inside me!" America gave one more thrust as her filler her up with his semen. Much to Belarus's horror she had also come...during anal sex.

They cuddled in America's bed, holding each other. "You must think I am a slut...I came during anal...how embarrassing." Belarus blushed and averted her gaze from America's bright blue eyes.

"It's cool, you were just fired up from when we were in the kitchen, and besides, I would have to kick my own ass if I called you a slut. No one calls my Natty that." America beamed a warm smile at her, and she pulled him in close and snuggled into his chest, letting the warmness of his embrace flood over her.

~.

"...and America may look all cute and goofy, but he is not a guy to want to piss off, i'll tell you right now. You should have seen what he did to Japan after he smashed up all his little toy boats in Hawaii..." Lichtenstein gave Prussia a slightly annoyed look.

"You really shouldn't talk about it like that, he lost a lot of good men in that attack and he gets very upset when you mention it." Lichtenstein scolded Prussia.

"Ja ja I get it, I get it. I should give him a kiss to apologize." Prussia teased.

"N-nooo! you're my b-b-boyfriend and you can only kiss me..." Lichtenstein blushed and shook her head furiously.

"Oh is that so? News to me, I haven't even kissed you once and its our third date." Prussia pouted.

"T-then you can kiss me n-now." Lichtenstein's Blush deepened.

"R-really?" Prussia leaned in on an already puckered up Lichtenstein...

* * *

><p>Ohhhh! Looks like you'll just have to wait for these two little love birds to get cutesy.<p>

Also if I were Belarus I would have given America my black cherry too, he spent over a G and a half on clothes for her...

Well, hope you enjoyed this smut filled chapter, stay tuned kiddies.

With love,

~Disliked


	11. Chapter 11

ARRRRRGH! I'M BACK! DAMN IT FEELS GOOD TO WRITE AGAIN! So, if your wondering why I was gone so long its because I'm grounded for staying out with my girlfriend for nine hours! Also, awwww she tried to review her nerdy boyfriend's story XD (shes the anonymous with no name) but she phails, lol this isn't an anime babe, its a fanfic (she says she likes it a lot but she's never even hear of it Hetalia before I told her x_x).

Anywhos, this chapter is Prussia and the endlessly adorable Lichtenstein ^_^

**EDIT:** Yes, you are in fact still reading Easy to Manipulate, a story about America and Belarus, this is just a short side story that I am planning on sewing in to the main one, so please bear with me if your not particularly fond of this pairing or if your just confused :D

* * *

><p>Liechtenstein's lips were soft and the way she grabbed Prussia's hair when they kissed made him just want to hug her as tight as he could. After about five seconds Lichtenstein did something that Prussia never would have guessed, she deepened the kiss and shifted her hands into Prussia's pants, causing him to panic and pull away.<p>

"L-Lilly!" Prussia said, stumbling back and blushing furiously.

"I! I'm s-sorry!" Lichtenstein said turning away from him.

"N-no, I was just...started is all, you can't go doing perverted things like that in public, we'll get arrested." He was really afraid of Switzerland. A small flash back happened to when Switzerland first found out.

_"I'm fine with you dating my sister, but if I ever see you try anything fast and loose or worse, if you hurt her...I'll make sure you are alive while I remove every one of your fingers and I won't stop there, even Russia will think I'm sadistic." _Prussia scowled.

"Stupid Swiss jerk, people only like him for his cheese, chocolate and knife." Prussia mumbles under his breath.

"He's also good at banking" Lichtenstein said, while cutely sticking her tongue out at Prussia.

"Oh, you heard that...heh...have I ever told you how charming he is?" Prussia said smiling slyly at Lichtenstein.

"Don't talk about my bruder like that, Belarus taught me how to break someone's legs and spine by pushing down on there shoulders..." She threatened.

"THAT I'd like to see." Prussia said smugly while smiling at Lichtenstein, who was trying her best to scowl.

They walked around the market and window shopped at the various stands (Prussia was broke, but love don't cost a thing, right?) before making there way to Switzerland's house.

They walked in and Switzerland greeted them "Hey, did you two have fun?" he said, walking out of the kitchen while drying his hands with a rag. Prussia was overcome with the urge to piss off the man standing in front of him.

"More than you think..." He said as he grabbed Liechtenstein's hand, causing her and Switzerland to blush, Prussia put on an evil smile.

"Oh that is very nice" he said, smiling at them.

"We are going to go up to Lilly's room ok bruder?" Prussia smile intensified as Liechtenstein snuggled into his side and they walked past Switzerland. Before they turned the corner Prussia looked back at Switzerland, he made one of the most terrifying faces he had ever seen in his life as he ripped the twisted up rag in half.

"So did you have fun today Lilly?" Prussia said taking a seat on Liechtenstein's bed as she sat at her vanity.

"Yes! I love spending time with you Gilly" She smiles at him lovingly while he blushes and averts his gaze.

"But...why?" He said, struggling to say these words. Liechtenstein gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean, Gilly?" Liechtenstein tilted her head with her confused look.

"Why...I know what a huge stupid jerkface I can be sometimes, you can't like me that much." he looked at the floor and shuffled his feet. She stands up and walks over to him, tilting up his face by his chin, and kissing him deeply.

"You are a sweetheart and I you should be less hard on yourself, you really are awesome." she smiles while she presses her forehead to his. Prussia is beyond touched by her words and kisses her again.

"Adorable Blume, die in mein Herz wachsen wird." Prussia whispers as he runs his hand down Liechtenstein's arm.

"What does that mean?" Liechtenstein says softly.

"Adorable flower that grows in my heart." Prussia says as he smiles at her. Just as he's saying this he notices that he can see down Liechtenstein's blouse and bra. Prussia chuckles to himself. "Is it cold Lilly?" he says still chuckling.

"W-what?"Liechtenstein says, still oblivious.

"I didn't think girls got turned on during tender moments." Prussia said, slightly mockingly as Liechtenstein finally noticed what he was looking at. She pushed him away and held her chest.

"J-jerk!" She said, closing her eyes and blushing.

"Oh, come on Lilly, I think it's cute!" He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Don't think I was completely unmoved ether." he said pulling her in closer and sliding his and up Liechtenstein's blouse. She lets out a cute little squeak as he flicks her hard nipple. "Your breasts are so soft Lilly, I love them...".

"D-do you really? There not too small?" she said, barely able to spew out a single sentence.

"Nein" Prussia said as he slipped his hands down Liechtenstein dress. Touching her clit and making her let out a long mewl while she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes tight. "Completely smooth" he thought to himself. He rubbed her clit in circles and her knees buckled while she panted heavily. She held onto his shoulders for support when he slid his finger into her. "So tight...I'll only be able to fit one finger in." He said as her slowly moved his finger in and out of her tiny slit. She panted and moaned Prussia's name until she couldn't take it any more.

"Gilly..." she whispered as she soaked her panties, gritting her teeth and finally letting out a low moan, trying her best to not yell out, in fear of Switzerland hearing her.

"Did you like it Lilly?" He said giving her a smug smile.

"I can't feel my legs Gilly..." she said, laying down on her bed.

"I'll take that as a yes..." He said with an unbelievable amount of confidence in is voice.

"Can I do you too?" Liechtenstein asks, picking herself up and sitting next to him.

"Y-you really don't have to..." Prussia never thought he would ever tell such a cute girl to not touch his penis...

"B-but that is not fair! I want to make you feel good!" She looked at him and gave him the most stern face she could but it just made her look more adorable.

"F-fine, if that is what you really want..." Prussia said through a blush.

"It is..."

* * *

><p>This chapter was a lot dirtier that I had originally intended...<p>

awwww they are tooo cute, and I'm guessing she enjoyed her first orgasm :)

I'll try to finish up this side story asap but I'm still grounded so it might be awhile...again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

With Love,

~Disliked


	12. Chapter 12

I can't believe this is only chapter 12, feels like its been going on forever O_o

Anyways, time to conclude our short side story, and drop in on Belarus and America a week later.

Also, I've finally decided the last couple will be Canada and Ukraine because I won't have to stray so far away from America and Belarus like I have now :D

* * *

><p>"A-ah! Not so rough, that's a very sensitive area you know!" Prussia scolded Liechtenstein.<p>

"I-I'm sorrwy, this is my f-first time..." Liechtenstein was obviously a bit deflated when she said this. Prussia smiled at her.

"Try using you mouth...y-you don't have to...you know...deepthroat if you don't want too..." Prussia looked away from her when he said this, trying to hie his deep blush.

"O-ok..." Liechtenstein slowly put her mouth on the tip of his penis and began to slowly move her tongue around the tip, then it happened...

"Lilly, what did you do wi-" Switzerland walks in the room. Lichtenstein pulls away from Prussia's manhood and they stare at each other and, just at that moment Prussia decides now is a time to be awesome.

"Lill!, I had a great time today I hope we can see each other again, bye!" and proceeds to leap out of the second story open window and sprints away from Switzerland's house. "I'll call you!"

"S-Switzy I-" But he interrupts her.

"Please go and prus-er...brush your teeth first...we are going to have a long talk after this..." Switzerland closed his eyes and left his sister's room.

~.

"Happy Birthday!" Belarus yelled at a still sleeping America making him jump awake.

"AHHHHH the Nazi's are here!" America jumps out of his bed and dives into his closet, as it shuts behind him, and after literally half a second kicks open again, but now he is wielding a shotgun. "HOPE YOU DAMN KRAUTS LIKE BUCKSHOT!"

"ALFRED STOP!" America snaps out of his sleepy stupor.

"Oh hi Natty, you made breakfast?" he says scratching his head with the mouth of his gun.

"Yes, and put that away, I don't need to clean up brains from your ceiling, oh wait I won't have to, you don't have any..." Belarus said with a heavy amount of nastiness, setting the tray on his end table. America walks over to her and pokes he in the forehead. "What did you d-"

"Be nice to me; its my birthday." America smiled at her while she pouted. Then it hit him...she had just brought him food, a wave of happiness flooded over him when he realized this. "N-Natty, you made me breakfast?"

"Y-yes, you already asked me." America gave her a touched look as he leaned in and kissed her and after a second, he deepens the kiss and slowly pushes her down onto the bed.

"I've always wanted to do this..." he opens up Belarus's shirt (actually it was his but he didn't care) and picks up one of the sunny side up eggs on the plate and transfers it to Belarus's chest.

"Ah! AHHHHH that's hot Alfred!" she screamed but didn't do anything because she of how much she enjoyed the look on Alfred's face. He licks the eggs lying on her breast and sticks his tongue through the yolk so that he can lick it off her chest. Belarus's toes curled and fists clenched as she felt his tongue slide down her body. she shivers and holds America's head. He slurps up the rest of the egg and finishes licking Belarus clean. America stands up and puts his hands on his hips, as if to congratulate himself. "W-well...that was different". America laughs triumphantly.

"That was wicked awesome! I need to get bathed and clothed for the party later so I'm gonna go take a shower, wanna join me?" America held his hand out to his former plate.

"D-da..." she blushed and her voice was shaky. She had given him a blow job and she still felt strange to take a bath with him. They walked into America's bathroom and she undressed while he started up the shower. After he gets it to a nice temperature he turns around to see Belarus standing there already naked. America turns back around, to hide his...excitement. It was nice to know that Belarus wasn't the only one still embarrassed by these things, even if they shouldn't be by now. America undresses and gets in the shower, careful to have his back to Belarus as he grabs the bar of soap.

"You gonna come in or you just gonna stand there and let the egg dry?" he teased. as he began to rub his chest with the soap.

"Blech, bar soap, what are you a primate?" Belarus said stepping into the shower.

"Yea, but luckily this primate also has body wash for anyone who bitches about it." America said flashing a smug smile at Belarus while passing her the body wash. Belarus stuck her tongue out at him. America scrubbed his body while Belarus lathered up a loofah. Belarus was very proud of the gifts she had got America, she had to sneak out in the middle of the night and have money wired to her from her country and buy it off the Russian black market, as for his second gift...it was much easier to obtain but she was still sure he would love them too.

After the shower they got dressed and started getting ready for the party. They set up a few tables full of food and America had this really awesome cooler that looked like an old style wooden barrel that he put the drinks put away anything expensive and breakable as a few nations *England* couldn't hold there alcohol very well.

The first to arrive was Canada although America didn't let him in at first because he didn't recognize him. Next was France who waltzed in without knocking. At around six nations started flooding in among them were Spain, Greece, and even Vietnam showed up. Italy and Germany were making a ruckus by the food.

"These American snacks are so bland..." Italy said disappointed.

"Don't be so rude Italy, It's free food, and these tiny American sausages aren't bad, even if they are crap compared to mine..." Germany said taking one of the little sausages one a toothpick and eating it.

"Germany, where is the pasta! I want pasta!" Italy was very loud when he wanted to be.

"SHUSH ITALY! Just drink some wine and stop being so loud!" Germany scolded.

"As exciting as always I see." A familiar voice said from behind them.

"Chao Japan! I didn't see you come in!" Italy said kissing Japan's cheek, this still made him a bit uncomfortable but he had mostly gotten used to it.

"Hey there Japan, did you come here with someone?" Germany mused.

"Y-yes I um...I came here with Greece-chan." As soon as he said this Italy's face lit up.

"Greece-_Chan_! You mean you too are-" but he was cut off.

"Sh-shush...It is totally n-not like that." Italy and Germany smiled as him, having already figured it out. Across the room England was sitting on America's new couch sulking and drinking scotch.

"Stupid America and his stupid girlfriend...ugh I feel like shit." England rubbed his forehead and looked over to his left to see France staring at Belarus, who was talking to her sister, with a uncomfortably serious face. "Stop gawking, shes taken wanker. Or maybe you want Alfred to turn your froggy head into a fine pink mist..."

"I know that girl does not have pubes. I don't care if she stabs me and Alfred wont find out." He said getting up and walking over to her leaving England looking completely confused. France comes up from behind Belarus and slips his hand up her shirt and slips the tips of his fingers in her pants. Belarus froze up but as soon as France did this there was a loud "CLICK" behind his head and his hands froze.

"Go ahead, make my day." America had his 44. pointed at France's golden locks. "You have three seconds to remove your hands...un...deux..."

"OK...I was just trying to see something..." France said smiling nervously.

"You're about to see nothing ever again." America said spinning his barrel with his thumb.

"I surrender!" France said putting his hands up.

"Big surprise." America said pistol whipping France and knocking him out.

"Well, can't say I didn't see that coming..." England says walking over to France and crouching next to him.

"Put him on my bed or something Iggy." America said putting his gun back in his concealed hip holster.

"Righty-o" England said lifting him up and putting him over his shoulder.

"I-I-I'm going to break his legs!" Belarus stammered out while he sister giggled. "Why didn't you help me Ukraine?"

"It all happened so fast I didn't even notice what was going on until France had a gun pointed to his head. What about you Canada?" America and Belarus turned around to see Canada standing there. He was blushing heavily and staring at Ukraine's chest. America and Belarus smiled at each other and walked off together.

"We'll leave you two alone, Da?" Belarus said winking at her sister who looked worried while she held her fist up to her mouth.

"W-wait Natalya i'm not very good at...jerk..." Ukraine whispered while her sister ignored her. There was a short silence before Canada finally broke it. "S-so...do you like music?".

"I don't have much time to listen to music...I spend most of the day farming...but I would love to hear about Canadian music..." Canada chuckles softly.

"Well I like any kind of music, but Al seems to like Drake and Justin Bebier." Canada said looking at his feet and again they stand there awkwardly. Their siblings watch from the distance and shake their heads.

"Holy crap this is a freakin' train wreck..." America said holding his forehead.

"Da, I agree..." Belarus said with her arms folded.

"Matty totally has a crush on her too, hes told me before."

"Ukraine also thinks your brother is cute." Belarus said flatly.

"Time for America to come in and save the day, as always." America walked over to the two of them and said in the most blunt possible manner. "Bro, just ask her out already."

"W-WHAT!" Canada and Ukraine said simultaneously.

"You know what, lets make it a double date. Me and Natty and you two, it'll be fun!" America smiled and gave them a thumbs up.

"B-but!" they stammered, but it was too late as America had already set up a date, time and place before they could say anything.

"I know you busy and all with your poverty Ukraine so I'll call your boss and make sure its cool, and we can have a sleep over here at my place" America smiled brightly and walked away. He goes back to Belarus, who is smiling at him.

"By the look on your face I am guessing your mission was a success?" Belarus said.

"Yep we have a double date tomorrow." America folded his arms in triumph. Belarus looked over at the table with all of America's presents.

"Alright Alfred, don't you think you should start opening your gifts now?" America's put on one of the biggest smiles Belarus had ever seen as he went over to his presents. He got some very nice gifts an unbelievable amount of video games, mostly from Japan. Germany got him a new holster for his gun, it was black leather with a solid gold eagle on the side of it. Italy got him pasta. When asked why he responded "That's what I would have wanted!" But it was ok because America loved it. They laughed loudly while America slurped his pasta and everyone stared at the like they were insane. Just as America was finishing his presents Prussia walks in .

"West, it was not easy to find a ride over here, your lucky I caught Hungary and Austria on there way here" Prussia poked his brother in the chest. "Ah I see you brought Felichiano..."

"America told me to not bring you because your a jerkass, as he called it." Germany said while picking at his small plate of food.

"What! I wasn't that bad, he's the jerk, he... crap, I am a jerk." Prussia hated when he was wrong.

"I know how you can make up for it..." America had been listening the whole time. "Lets take a quick walk." He put his arm around Prussia and started to walk out the door, as they left America turned around and yelled at his guests "I'll be back in a few minuets guys, don't touch my stuff or i'll turn your country into a radioactive parking lot." They all gave him a confused look. They walked for a while until they reached the corner of America's block.

"I hope your not expecting us to for anything Al-y, I can't really... preform in public." Prussia teased.

"Well good, because we _both_ Have girlfriends." America gave him a smug smile.

"W-what? I'm totally single" Prussia lied.

"Oh, then I should tell Lichtenstein that then huh?" America's smile grew.

"How did you know?" Prussia could already see this conversation wouldn't end well for him.

"Ya think the CIA is there to look pretty?" America had picked up a bit a mean side from his time with Belarus. "I also know that Switzy doesn't let you do anything...fun with her...so I bet he wouldn't like pictures." America would feel bad if he didn't still have bruises from Belarus's beating not only that he still hadn't given him any information on Belarus's Scheme. "So Gil, you know what I want you to do for me?"

"W-what?" America chuckled lightly.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured out what I want yet..." America said while laughing.

"Oh! No way! Its not gonna happen!" Prussia protested.

"Ok, I guess I'll just have someone follow you two around all the time and take pictures to send to Vash." America really like the look on Prussia's face.

"Belarus has corrupted you do you know that?...No she doesn't have any pubes." Prussia said with a sigh.

"Ahh, but since you refused so quickly, I want you to describe it too." America didn't really wana hear about Lichtenstein's private parts, he just wanted to make Prussia squirm.

"Its smooth and tight...I could barely get one finger in her." Prussia looked away from America and rubbed his neck.

"There, was that so bad? Now lets get back to the party." America happily trotted back to his hose as Prussia slowly followed with his hands in his pockets.

When they got back Belarus was standing in the middle of the room looking at America with a large box in her arms, her gaze was turned to the side. "A-Alfred...I hope you like it..." and she hands him the gift. America opens the box to reveal none other than a Kalashnikov. "I know how much you like guns, and I got this for you." Belarus blushed and looked at her feet. It only made her more embarrassed that the entire party was looking at them.

"Natty...this is amazing! Semi or fully auto?" He said holding it in a firing position.

"Both." She said with a smile.

"Siiiiiiick...hmm? It's a little light, there's something in the cartage that's not bullets..." The nation knew his guns.

"WAIT ALFRED DON'T! YOU CAN'T SHOW WHATS IN THERE TO EVERYONE!" She tried to stop him but it was too late, and anyone who wasn't paying full attention was now.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad Natty." America said ejecting the magazine and flipping it over to drop the contents into his hand. When he did this a dozen small squares fell into his hand...condoms...

Belarus was mortified and America dawned a frown. "You are so lucky it's your birthday." Belarus said through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p>WOW my longest chapter EVER I hope you enjoy (and review ;)) all of it because it was a whole lot of work. We even had our second Clint Eastwood movie reference.<p>

The next chapter will be the double date between America, Belarus, Canada and Ukraine and the end of the chapter will SHOCK!

With love,

~Disliked


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the next chapter kiddies! Hey! Did you know I started another fic! Its AmericaXBelgium and its the only one of its kind! *cough*shamlessselfpromotion*cough*

Also, this chapter is a lot longer than I originally intended so all the stuff I said would come this chapter, is gonna come next, sorry :/

P.S There is another AmeriBelgum fic but its in a different language.

**EDIT**: Thank you Night's Flower for pointing out that America is in fact a Republic not at Democracy. I did know that I just forgot to change it after I put it there.

* * *

><p>"The girls will sleep in the living room and we'll sleep in my bed, kay Mats?" America said to his brother, both of them were exhausted after the party.<p>

"Thanks goodness you won't be using Belarus's presents while im here. Either of them." Canada said smiling at his brother and squeezing Kumajirou. "I would really hate to hear gunshots or moans in the middle of the night." Canada teased.

"Ha ha Matty, to be honest its why I had us in the same room and you and Ukraine in different ones." he raised his eyebrows and smiled at his brother while Canada shook his head furiously.

"I-I would never do that so soon! And in my brother's house too!" Just as he said this Ukraine walks in the room wearing one of America's button down shirts. The shirt struggled to cover her... bountiful lands, and it made the shirt pull up enough to clearly see her panties. They were light blue with white stripes and they didn't leave much to the imagination. Kumajirou immediately got up from Canada's lap and hopped onto the floor and gave Canada an irritated look.

"S-sorry Kumajirou" America instantly understood what was going on.

"They ruin everything, huh bro..." America mumbled just loud enough for Canada to be able to hear him.

"T-thank you very much for letting me borrow one of your shirts America." Ukraine said while averting her gaze from the two brothers.

"No prob, I'm always willing to help out those in need!" America laughed proudly.

"I never asked you how you managed to convince my boss to let me sleep over." Ukraine said taking a seat next to Canada on the couch, making him blush.

"Oh that was easy, I just paid your rent for the rest of the year!" Ukraine's jaw hit the ground.

"You-you did what!" Ukraine couldn't believe her ears.

"I paid the rent you owed and the rest for the entire year, its on me, you don't gotta pay it back or anything." When he said this Ukraine burst into tears and jumped on America knocking him over and placing his head right in her chest.

"America! You really are the greatest country ever! Thank you so much!" After she said this Belarus walks in the room to see what all the ruckus was about. America was pinned between Ukraine's legs with her arms wrapped around him and his face in her breast...this didn't look good for him. Belarus looked unbelievably angry.

"Alfred...big sister...what is it do you think you are doing?" Ukraine continued crying and hugging him

"I can't believe you have such an amazing boyfriend Nataliya! He paid off all my of my debits and paid my rent for an entire year!" Ukraine said between sobs.

"H-he really did all of that for you?" Belarus knew America also did this for his brother but to do all this really showed for America's sweetness. "I think your suffocating him sister..." Belarus said, her anger melting away.

"O-oh...I am sorry America" Ukraine said wiping away her tears. America let a long gasp for air.

"I-its cool dude, and were friends...you can call me Alfred if you want." America gave her a soft smile and Ukraine started bawling and jumped on America again. Their siblings looked at each other blushed and looked away.

"I-I suppose if you want a hug as well." Belarus held out her arms and walked towards Canada, not knowing about his...excitement.

"N-no Belarus wait!" but it was too late and she wrapped her arms around him.

"EH!" She jumped off of him and reached for her nonexistent knife. "P-P-PERVERT!"

"No no! Its not what you think!" Canada tried to defend himself.

"That is the LAST time I ever try and hug you!" Canada gave her a depressed look.

"Aww man..." He said looking at the ground.

"Big sister! Get off of Alfred this instant! He is going to die if keep his face smothered in your gigantic breasts." Belarus scolded her sister.

"I-I am so sorry!" she said between sobs.

"I-Its totally cool bro..." America said huffing and puffing.

"Yes, of course its cool with him..." Belarus said with a nasty tone.

"Hey, shes just showing her appreciation, who am I to deny her that?" America said, after finally catching his breath.

"Just go Alfred, go to sleep and take your pervert brother with you!" Belarus pointed at the hallway leading to America's room.

"Pervert? Eh, whatever. Lets hit the hay Canadia, before he really gets angry." America got up and motioned to his brother to follow.

"Night ladies, tomorrow is gonna be awesome! Were gonna watch the greatest series of B-movies ever!" Canada's face lit up.

"No way bro! you mean-" America and Canada spoke in unison.

"EVIL DEAD!" Ukraine giggle at them but Belarus folded her arms and scowled.

"Yea!" Canada exclaimed happily. Then America grabs Belarus around her waist with one arm and kisses her deeply.

"Hail to the king baby." He says after he finishes kissing her. Belarus is flabbergasted, but she felt better now that she actually got to kiss him before his birthday was over. "I'm kidding i'm a republic!"

"I am aware..." Belarus said, blushing, heir voice was much softer and a lot less harsh.

"Alright Matty, lets go to bed, sleep tight girls." America said leaving the room.

"G-g-goodnight Belarus...goodnight U-U-Ukraine."

"spokoĭnoĭ nochi" she said sweetly, but not looking at Canada to hide her blush. Canada looked at Belarus for a response but only got a blank stare. Canada looks at the ground and slumps out of the room.

Later that night Belarus was sleeping on the floor, while she gave her sister the couch. She was thinking about America the whole night, he was all she could think about, his smile, his warm embrace, his goofy sweetness.

"You are thinking about him, da?" She thought Ukraine was asleep.

"da..." she said, not turning to look at her sister.

"Well, c'mon then sis, give me the details! What was your first date like!" Belarus turned on her side to look at her sister, who stared with anticipation.

"We went to a heavily populated area and I was almost raped by a large bald man, then America threatened to shoot him in the face." Ukraine gave her an understandably confused face. "Oh, and we had ice cream."

"Wa...never mind...ok, so guessing by your gift, you two haven't gone all the way yet. So what have you two done?" Belarus's face turned bright red.

"I-I don't think I am at liberty to discus that with you sister!" Belarus said, with slight panic in her voice.

"Oh c'mon Natalyia, you can tell your big sister what you and your boyfriend do in bed." She smiled at her sister.

"F-fine..." Belarus stumbled on this single word.

"Ok so have you two played with each other yet?" Belarus nodded.

"Ohhhh, how about...oral." she nodded again. Ukraine let out a low gasp.

"You or him?" she said with a wide smile.

"Both." Ukraine laughed and clapped her hands.

"Also anal." This sent Ukraine for a spin.

"Wait, you mean you haven't had..." Belarus nodded. "...but you've had..." she nodded again. Ukraine laughs and rolls over on to her back. "You make no sense my little Natalyia."

The next morning Canada was up bright and early. He had made flapjacks for everyone. Ukraine's were special, he had cut them in the shape of her country.

"Holy shit dude, that's amazing." America complimented his brother's work.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Canada asked looking at the plate of Ukraine shaped pancakes.

"Bro, _**I**_ love it. She might just throw you on the table and do you right there." Canada let out a whimper. "Kidding bro, relax, i'm sure she'll love it." He said giving his brother a pat on the back. America calls the girls to eat, Ukraine was already awake and Belarus was sleeping in America's bed, because she said she would die if she had to sleep on the floor for another second.

"You sure can beat your sister to the early worm Ukraine." America said smiling and sitting across the table from her.

"Da, well, I am usually farming around this time." She said looking away from America.

"Oh yea, right... BELARUUUUS GET UP YOU BUM!" America yelled playfully at his lover. Then Belarus steps in holding America's closet shotty and points it at him, he kicks the table over and pulls his gun out of his new holster. "YOU DON'T WANA DO THIS BEL! I HAVE A CLEAN SHOT AT YOUR HEAD AND I REALLY DON'T WANA CLEAN MY GIRLFRIENDS HEAD OFF THE WALLS!" America yelled from behind the table. Ukraine sat in shock, unable to move and Canada looked like he might faint. After a long stand off Belarus speaks.

"It is time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I am all out of gum!" Belarus cracked a smile before lowering her weapon. From behind the table America was cracking up.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! That was great!" America stood up and walked over to his lover and kissed her. "Good morning Nataliya."

"And good morning to you, my sweet Alfred" she said smiling at him.

"T-they're in-insane!" Canada mumbled.

"D-da..." Ukraine silently agreed while America stood the table upright.

* * *

><p>Well there it is! Awww aren't America and Belarus cute in a completely psychotic kinda way?<p>

Yea, NEXT chapter is gonna be the date and the surprise and all that hoopla.

With love,

~Disliked


	14. Chapter 14

After America and Belarus's little time breakfast fun, they sat down and patiently waited for Canada to serve them. He put his famous syrup in the middle of the table and he carried America and Belarus's pancakes in each hand.

"Here you go you two! Enjoy." He said, placing the plates in front of them.

"Thank you very much, you filthy pervert..." Belarus said stabbing her fork into her pancakes.

"I love you so much bro..." Canada never got messages so mixed and decided it would be better to just not say anything. across the table Ukraine looked at Canada with anticipation.

"I have never had pancakes before..." Ukraine said suddenly becoming unsure.

"I'm sure you like these." America said between bites, before getting kicked in the leg by Canada as he slowly made his way to Ukraine.

"I-I made these special for you Ukraine..." He put down the plate in front of her and her face lit up like Christmas.

"C-Canada! This is absolutely unbelievable!" She sat there and gawked at the food. "I'm speechless..." Canada smiled and went to get his food. On his way back to the table, Canada tripped...and dropped his food all over the floor.

"Aww...i'm so sorry bro..." America said comforting his brother.

"T-thats ok...I guess i'll just wait until dinner." He said quickly cleaning up his ruined meal and taking a seat next to Ukraine. Just as he did this Belarus had a stroke of genius.

"Psst, Ukraine" She whispered to her sister. "Follow my lead." She cut a triangle of flapjack and turned to America. "Say ah, my Alfred". He happily obliged. Ukraine's face turned and she looked at her lap, but tried her best to try and do as her sister did. Her triangle was lopsided and barely a triangle but she pointed her fork at Canada. He turned to her and looked confused.

"U-Ukrai-" but she cut him off quickly, still not looking at him.

"Open wide my Alfred- I MEAN, MATHEW-ER-CANADA! CRAP I SU-" But she felt a small tug on her fork. Canada ate the small pancake slice and smiled at her. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back. They sat there and stared into each others eyes. Their siblings smiled at each other. Then America started to snicker.

"What is it?" Belarus asked.

"Heh, nothin." He said.

"C'mon, tell me." she said, nudging him. America chuckled lightly.

"Something tells me this won't be the first time he'll be eating Ukraine." Belarus put her hand over her mouth and snickered too. He had whispered but apparently not low enough because Canada stomped on his foot.

After breakfast it was movie time (they had to start early if they wanted to watch all three movies and still go out). America put the first Evil Dead movie and sat on his new couch next to Belarus. As soon as he sat down she grabbed his hand and squeezed hard, she had a worried look on her face.

"Natty...are you scared?" He said smiling at her.

"Nyet! Preposterous..." she said squeezing his hand harder and moving closer to him.

"Its a horror comedy dude, it'll be funny too. Besides, its not like there are g-g-ghosts in it or anything...just evil spirits, and I've convinced myself that they are different things..." Belarus smiled at him, she knew he was trying to make her feel better in his own stupid way, she lightly pushed him so the could lay on the couch and enjoy the movie.

Canada and Ukraine bot sat on the new love seat, both terrified of touching each other, they sat as close to the arm rests as possible. After about fifteen minuets they sat normally, and about halfway through the first movie, Canada had noticed the bowl of popcorn was sitting on the end table next to Ukraine. She looked really into the movie so he didn't want to break her immersion, so he reaches behind her to try and grab it. Ukraine jumps and blushes and then slowly snuggles into his chest. Canada raises his eyebrows and blushes harder than her, but forgets the popcorn and puts his arm around her. He glances at America and Belarus and the both give him a thumbs up and wink in unison.

After the first movie ends, America tries to change it but Belarus grabs the chest of his shirt and snuggles her face into him. "Noooo Alfred, you are so comfy, make Canada change it... "

"Who?" She points at him.

"That one IS Canada right?" She said, honestly asking.

"Oh right, ha ha." He smiled at his brother but he shook his head. America gave him a frown. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

"Right." They shake there fist three times and chose. Canada picked Paper and America picked Scissors.

"Ha! In your face Canadia!" Canada pouted and removed his arm from Ukraine's shoulders to change to movie.

"Hey America, how come the beginning of this movie is different from the end of the last one? Like its only Ash and his Girlfriend who went to the cabin now, but in the first one it was him, his girlfriend and a bunch of friends..." Belarus asked.

"That's because they lost the rights to the original Evil Dead and they couldn't show any scenes from the first one. Same reason the third movie is called 'Army of Darkness' and not 'Evil Dead 3'". America knew his movies...

"Oh..." was the only thing Belarus could come up with.

Canada was very upset. His first move he made by mistake and he didn't have enough courage to do it on purpose. But then the scene where Ash's girlfriend's possessed head falls into his lap came and Ukraine and Belarus shrieked at the top of there lunges. Belarus put her face in America's chest and Ukraine did the same to Canada. Problem was America saw that coming...Canada didn't. Ukraine's breasts rubbed gently on Canada's stomach...and it happened again.

"O-oh! I am sorry!" Ukraine whispered removing herself from him.

"N-no I'm sorry I-I-I just-" But he was saved by his brother.

"It means he likes you!" He whispers to them. Ukraine smiles and looks away from Canada, leaning on him again, and Canada proceeds to put his arm around her again. A bit later Ash is about the saw up his girlfriends possessed head with the chainsaw and as he starts it up, Ukraine starts to shiver and squeeze Canada's shirt, and he offers her his hand to squeeze. She accepts, but Canada forgets that she's a farmer...and has a very strong grip...He spends the rest of the movie trying not to yell out in pain.

The third movie America and Canada spent the while time quoting Ash's one liners while they were happening, and then laughing hysterically afterwards, but Ukraine and Belarus still managed to enjoy it.

After the movies were over they all went and get dressed to go out. They decided on a local restaurant, instead of McDonald's like America insisted. They took their seats and waited for there waiter while America gobbled up all the bread.

"Alfred, maybe we wanted some bread too..." Belarus said while looking at the menu. America stopped chewing and looked at Belarus. She looked up from her menu to see his mouth wide open and the disgusting smashed bread in it

"Ear ou oh!" America said to a shocked Belarus, she put her hand under his jaw and closed it for him. After he finished chewing she punches him hard in the chest.

"I didn't want you to choke." she said with a sweet voice.

They sat and talked about there favorite parts of the movie, Ukraine loved the part when Ash saved all the villagers and farmers from the Army of Darkness and Belarus liked the part where Ash cut off his own possessed hand and later replaces it with a chainsaw. After that America and Belarus talked about Halo while Ukraine and Canada talked about Drake.

"So yea his full name is Aubrey Drake Graham and he's signed with Lil Wayne's Young Money Entertainment , Lil Wayne is a popular American rapper. So he made his first album 'Thank Me Later'. He's even worked with some of the best rappers alive, like Kanye West, an American rapper and full time jerkass, Jay-Z another...American rapper, and Eminem...yet another American..." Canada got more and more depressed as he listed them, but Ukraine listened to hung on to every word, so that made him feel a little better.

"Dude, when you got that double headshot on those Energy Sword Elite Honor Guards when they were gonna slice me to ribbons, I was like, about to marry you." Belarus gasped and blushed before looking at America. "Uh! I meant like y-y-you know, like-".

"Foods here!" Canada said, saving his brother. America gave him a thumbs up and Canada replied with on of his own.

Ukraine ordered the 14 ounce steak and Canada ordered the 7 ounce, and they both ordered the mash potatoes as a side. America and Belarus both ordered the bacon cheeseburger and fries. America and Belarus ate like animals and for a moment it looked like they were the siblings and not him and Canada. Ukraine looks up from her food and laughs at her.

"Nataliya, you remind me so much of Alfred." She looks up from her plate at America and looks at her sister.

"Oh...I guess..." She said before going back to devouring her poor food. After dinner they ordered desert, they ordered two to share between the two couples. America and Belarus ordered apple pie (big shock) a la mode, while Ukraine and Canada got a medium strawberry sundae. Canada and Ukraine blushed and fed each other with there spoons like a cute little couple, while America and Belarus were practically sword fighting with there forks.

"Morgaly vikalyu, padla!" She yelled at him as he tried to take the last slice of the pie.

"You're fucking joking right! No way you can beat me, America!" They crossed forks and pressed into each other. "You can't beat me Belarus! I'm the hero!"

"Pweease Alfred? If you let me have this, the next slice you eat will be...on me..." She gave him a some how cute and seductive look. America thought for a second and then pulled his fork back letting Belarus swipe the last slice.

"I'm gonna hold you to that..." America said folding his arms.

"Da" Belarus mumbled, happily chewing her winnings.

Ukraine and Canada finished their ice cream soon after, and America and Canada split the bill. On the walk home Belarus was getting wobbly and kept bumping into America's arm. Ukraine was also rubbing her eyes a lot. America took a knee in front of Belarus again. She lazily wrapped her arms around his shoulders and put her head in the crook of his neck.

"Allllfred" she moaned softly while she rubbed her face on him. Ukraine and Canada watched them silently, both wanting to do the same thing as their siblings. Canada let out a long yawn and when he opened his eyes Ukraine had taken a knee in front of him like America had.

"W-wait, Ukraine I think you have it ba-"

"C-c'mon, you looked tired..." Canada was hesitant at first but took her offer. She lifted Canada with ease and when Belarus and Canada were both fully asleep their siblings looked at each other and laughed.

When they got back to America's house Canada America and Belarus went inside while Canada and Ukraine stayed in the front for a moment. Canada was awake practically instantly, he got off of Ukraine's back and rubbed the back of his neck. "I hope I wasn't too heavy..."

"Not as much as my breasts..." she said smiling at him. Canada chuckled lightly.

"So did you have fun today?" He asked taking a step closer to her.

"Y-yes I did..." She said moving closer to him, their chests now inches apart. They slowly moved in on each other, until they were only an inch apart. Then they stopped suddenly. America and Belarus had their heads poked out of door.

"Privacy please?" Canada said, notably peeved. They both grumbled and went back inside. "W-well then, where were w-" but her was cut off by Ukraine's soft lips pressed against his. she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. After about fifteen seconds they slowly pulled apart. "That was n-nice..." Canada blushed.

"Da..." Ukraine said, smiling. Canada pushed the door open only for it to stop instantly.

"Ow!" A voice came from behind the door. It was America.

"You were watching through the peep hole weren't you..." Canada said looking down at his brother, who was rubbing his nose and laughing. "Al...I would hate you I didn't love you so much."

~.

"Hey Belgium, thanks for inviting me to your house for drinks." America said holding up a beer.

"Ah, its fine, I felt bad for missing your birthday Al." Belgium said, fully explaining the current situation to the reader.

"Ha ha, you have no idea what I had to do for Belarus to get her to let me come here..." They laughed and Belgium made a small whipping sound and flicked her wrist.

"Ha ha ha." America laughed sarcastically.

"Hey, I call em like I see em." She teased.

"Pfft, whatever..." he said, picking up another beer. They talked about WW2 and how bad him Iggy and Mat kicked Germany's ass. until they had gone through seven twelve packs each.

"You can really hold yer alcohol America, you know that?" Belgium said with a small slur.

"Ahhh, I've drank way more thin this bro" America also slurred a bit.

"Hey, I heard you really like guns Aly!" Belgium said getting up off the couch they were sitting on. "We should totally have a shoot out like in your old west!"

"That sounds awesome!" America said pulling out his revolver. Belgium reached into her living room closet and pulled out a huge rifle.

"GO!" They started blasting wildly, bullets flew everywhere, breaking glass and punching a million holes in the walls and furniture. After all was said and done (and they ran out of their astounding surplus of ammo) the whole house was trashed, and Belgium was shot int the arm with a ricochet, while America had been grazed once on his face and arm.

"Welcome home my darling Alfred!" Belarus cheerfully opened the door for her lover, only to be greeted by another blonde.

"Why hello there Belarus, i'll be staying with you for awhile..." Belarus's face changed to irritated in an instant. She looked at America for an answer but only saw that his face looked like he had just gotten into a bar fight with Muhammad Ali.

"A-Alfred... what happened to your face?" Before he could respond, Belgium spoke.

"He decided to turn my lovely home into a shooting gallery, so-"

"She beat on my face for about an hour." he said smiling at Belarus, who looked as if she were ready to stab them both.

"You are lucky you are my friend, or I wouldn't have let you take off Texas first!" she hissed at him. "So..i'll be staying with you for a week until the repairs to my house are done...do you have any chocolate?" her mood switched wildly before she walked into the house.

"We are never going to get to have sex at this rate...".

* * *

><p>Phew, that was a long one...<p>

Looks like America and Belarus have a house guest, a pretty and flirty one who like to drink...I'm sure this will end all kinds of well for America...

Lastly, I was planning something like this for a while now...I only chose Belgium because of the request I got...and they have really good relations IRL, not only that they seem like they have nice chemistry.

Hope you enjoyed it.

With love

~Disliked


	15. Chapter 15

You asked for it! You begged for it! You never stopped bitching about it! Now here it is! The next chapter of E2M!

Whooooo! Runin on turbo! **VERY SPECIAL THANKS** to Miss Hungary for the help with this chapter, If anyone else wants to help me weasel out of doing my own work, feel free to message me (lol jk jk XD)

* * *

><p>"Nataliya, are you ok?" America asked while sitting on the couch.<p>

"I am lovely Alfred my sweet!" Belarus said playing with America's hair.

"Ha ha ha babe, did you have fun on our double date?" America said smiling.

"Yes I did but I think Canada was embarrassed by our double date." Belarus said, running her fingers through his golden hair.

"Who's that?" America tilted his head.

"Ha ha silly, Canada is your younger brother, he is nice." Belarus smiled softly.

"Oh, right you, but kept calling him a perv dude..." America said, crinkling up his nose.

"Yes he is nice when he is not trying to hug me and be a perv!" She said, suddenly remembering the little incident.

"Ha ha, how is giving a hug being a perv?" America smiled. "Ukraine gave me a bunch."

"Yeah but you didnt get excited when she hugged you." She pouted.

"Excited? I don't get it babe...wait, you don't mean he was...up?" America's eyebrows rose.

"YES! DUH WERENT YOU PAYING ANY ATTENTION!" She scolded.

"Sorry, I had a face full of vast lands at the time." He stuck his tongue out at her. "I'm kidding baby, please don't break my arms!" He shielded his face. Belarus reached for her knifes.

"Damn it! We need new knifes!" She hissed.

"D-do we have to?" He whimpered.

"Yes so if I get almost rapped again i'll be able to protect myself" She snapped.

"Ha ha ha, well that wont be needed, because im the hero! I will protect the damsel in distress!" He grinned wide. "Besides, isint it awesome when I use the Clint Eastwood lines?"

"Yes I do agree thats awesome but you wont need to protect me if im atacking England and cutting off his eyebrows." She also remembered her little grudge.

"Oh don't be mad at Iggy, he's a sweet heart, he has a tough exterior, but he really cares..." He lightly touched her arm.

"Fine...but I still wan't new knifes" She folded her arms.

"Ok, i'll see what I can do but you should know, with out him I never would have found you in time, and...he would have been the one popping that cherry of yours, dude..." Belarus gets up and walks to the room. "B-Babe! C'mon!"

"Well? Are you coming?" She said with a smile.

"A-are you gonna hurt me if I do?" He stammered out.

"Nyet..." She tosses a condom at him. "Catch." America grins from ear to ear.

"Wait dude...our guest?" America motioned to the kitchen where their feline like country rummaged through the fridge.

"DAMN IT! I forgot about her just give her a thousand dollars and tell her where the chocolate store is and not to be back before I don't know, later." She spoke a mile a minute.

"Ha, I totally would If I didint only like have twelve bucks on me..." He looked through his wallet.

"Come here!" He walks into the room where Belarus is already looking through the closet. She pulls out a large briefcase filled with America hundreds. "One million dollars! HERE!" America's jaw hit the ground.

"Where did you get this from you didn't do anything crazy for someone who sounded like Feliciano or Romano right?"

"No no no, I transferred a bunch of my money from my country so I could buy that gun for you and this is what was left over." She blushed a little.

"W-wow...how much did you think an AK-47 and condoms would cost?" America blushed too.

"I'm not sure I may have been a little over excited that it was your birthday." Her blush deepened.

"T-that's...so sweet..." America leaned in on Belarus and kissed her deeply. Just as they started to use tongue, Belgium walks in, and Belarus pulled away. They all stood there awkwardly.

"I'll go then? You two seem...busy" Belgium raises her eyebrow at America.

"Yes actually we are going to go chocolate shopping..." She smirks at Belgium.

"Blech, American chocolate taste like hot garbage..." She stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"At the fancy chocolate factory that has chocolate from all over the world..." Belgium's face lights up.

"Do you really have that America!" He gave her a thumbs up.

"Sure do dude!" He tossed Belgium his iPhone. "You can use that to look for it! Now please kick rocks."

"But I don't have any money..." She frowned. Belarus reaches into the case and tosses her a thousand dollars.

"Have fun." She smiled devilishly.

"You too, you two" She winked at them and scurries out of the house.

"Now...where were we?" America looked at his lover.

"Well, Is having a little fun out of the question?" Her devilish grin grew wider.

"Do you want a little fun..." He held up the condom. "Or do you want a lot?". She tilts her head to the side.

"What do you think?" America chuckles lightly.

"I think someone still owes me a pie..." He slowly pushed her to the bed and lies her down. After about twenty minutes of making out, they were just about to really get going, and Belarus's phone rings.

"God damn it, and we were just about to get serious too..." She kisses him again and gets up to pick up her phone.

"Fucking shit, did some virus that makes everyone cockblock America and Belarus spread while I wasn't looking?" America pouted.

"What?" She looked at him.

"Nothing babe, who is it?" He deflected her question.

"Canada. WHAT IS UP PERVERT!" She said nastily. "Its for you..." America takes the phone.

"Sigh, he better be getting nuked right now. Sup Canadia...what do you mean you bear is still at my house?" America had a blank face.

"WHAT! Kumanjuro is still here! Shit!"

"Oh bull freaking horse shit... alright bro alright...No, im not trying to steal him from you. I don't think I can afford to feed him, Tony and my whale. The hell you are! He says he's going to take my whale, yell at him please baby..." He hands her the phone.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE HIS WHALE! THAT WHALE DID DO ANY THING TO YOU, BITCH AND ITS YOUR FAULT FOR LEAVING YOU BEAR HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! SO YOU CAN COME AND GET HIM WHEN BELGIUM GETS HOME!" She violently hung up.

"Ha ha ha, im pretty sure he fainted Natty. Or just crapped himself. Anyway, whats his face's bear says he wants to eat..." He motioned to the door where he was standing.

"Come on, lets go bake a pie." America beamed.

"Only if you'll be my plate." He smirked and pinched her butt as she walked out.

"I'm fine with that but we will have to take a shower after." She she said while she rubbed her behind.

"Yes ma'am!" They walked into the kitchen.

"You get stared on slicing the apples, since I know how much you like knifes, and i'll start the crust!" He said, while he pointed his finger in the air.

"Ok just dont eat the crust while you make it..." She looked at him and tilted her mouth.

"Nooooo promises!" He sang.

"Ok, I have peeled, cored and sliced the apples..." She said as if she was given a task of grave importance.

"I...ate the crusts..." He had tears of guilt building up in the corners of his eyes.

"You do realize that I still have a knife in my hand..." She put on an evil smile.

"Uhhhhh, I uhm...ill make more!" He quickly prepares a new set of crusts. "D-d-done sweety..." Belarus hops onto the counter, still wielding the knife. "I-I'M SO SORRY BABY!"

"Give me the crusts!" She threatened, as he slowly gave them to her. "Thank you." She got off and quickly prepared the pie with artistic precision and popped it into the oven while America watched in awe.

"Haaaaaaaaaaahhhh you have no idea how attracted to you I am right now..." He grabbed Belarus's waist. She pulled closer to the counter. America fondled her breast while she unbuckled his pants. He slid his hand under her shirt and she stuck her hand in his pants. America licked Belarus's neck, nipping her every now and again. He squeezed her breast and sometimes pinched her nipple hard to make her squeak cutely. As they did this Canada opened the door and walked to the kitchen, but they didn't notice him walk in. He goes into the kitchen and is greeted by Belarus quickly pulling out America's gun and pointing it at him, but America thinks she's pointing it at him and promptly suplexes her. "The Hell is your problem dude! I don't get off when people point guns to my head! Oh, hey Canadia."Canada stands in shock and nearly squeezes the life out of his bear.

"You are lucky I did not shoot you, pervert!" The oven dings as the pie finishes.

"Yes, my tough little girl." He picks her up off the ground and walks over to his brother with his pants still unbuckled. "Don't you EVER threaten to take my wail again or I'm disowning you!" Canada nods, trying not to look down. "You got your bear Matty, now beat it you cockblock!" Canada nods, too shocked to do anything else, and leaves his brother's house. "So, Natty, hows that pie look?"

"Hot, but not burned." She said taking the pie out the oven.

"Yesssssss! Then after it cools...well you know." He smirked at her.

"We might need this..." Belarus goes under the kitchen sink and pulls out a box full of Wine, Vodka and Cider.

"Ha ha ha, I didn't think liquor went with pie, but, what the hell." He pulls out two wine glasses. "You know I don't get drunk, right?"

"Me nether..."

"That's a lie, but ok." He starts to pour the wine into the glasses and when he turns around Belarus is sitting on the counter, chugging Vodka. He stares for a second and downs both the glasses and decides to do like his girl and chugs the wine.

"Cut the pie Alfred, because i'm already half way through my bottle..." She said holding hers up.

"Heh, i'm done." He holds his bottle upside down. Belarus hops off the counter and almost falls over. "Awww, what was that my adorable little light weight? You don't get drunk?"

"I'm not drunk!" She said, then hiccuped. America blushed at how cute she was when she did this. "Lets play a game!" She stumbles over to the knife block and takes four steak knifes.

"H-hey now Natty! Lets not get crazy! I REALLY don't wana beat up my girl..." he said holding up his hands to his chest.

"You wont...catch" She tosses his gun to him.

"You wana do the old knife vs. gun fight?" He spun the barrel of his gun.

"Just some target practice..." She throws the knife at his and it nearly misses his head.

"JESUS CRAP! THIS IS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE BEL!" he yells at Belarus.

"Are you sure? It seems pretty funny to me!" America dons a rarely seen scowl.

"Oh yea?" He shoots two of the knifes out of her hand.

"Awwww...look what you did." Belarus throws the remaining knife at America's head and if he hadn't ducked it would have been in between his eyes.

"I AM going to blow your freaking head off if you do that again dude!" he gets up and walks to her with his gun pointed.

"How could I? I am out of knifes..." She smiles at him.

"I...oh...ok." America holsters his gun. "You are seven different kinds of crazy Nataliya."

"Da...I knew that." She puts her hands behind her back.

"Sigh...it's rhetorical baby." He leans in and kisses her forehead. She grabs him and hugs him tightly.

"Don't leave..." She buries her face in his chest.

"N-Nataliya? I'm not going anywhere...Whats the matter with you?" He hugs her back.

"I-I think we should go visit Russia..." she mumbled into his chest.

"No...he killed my baby..."

* * *

><p>Whew...there you go...now please stop harassing me ^_^<p>

Next chapter has the big plowing session!

See you there,

~Disliked


	16. Chapter 16

The next smut filled chapter of Easy to Manipulate.

Here it is, the big moment! America and Belarus are finally gonna get it on.

Special thanks to Miss Hungary again for her help with this chapter, even if I did have to write it again because I lost the stuff we wrote the first time ;_;

Also i'm gonna do that prizefic thingy, but instead of every 100 reviews, I think I'm gonna do it every 70 reviews. SO yea, reviewer #70 and #140 (and so on) will be getting a oneshot (hell, if I like the idea I might even keep it going).

Also, I started another new AmericaxBelarus fic, but this one is a little different )

Anyways, here it is! The next (short) Chapter.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Alfred, lets go...to bed." Belarus had her grin on her face, and America knew exactly what it ment.<p>

"Oh yea dude, this is gonna be so freakin' sweet!" He said, taking her hand as she lead them to the room. They made it into the room and began to make out. America grabbed Belarus's waist and rubbed up and down her legs. He takes off her shirt and unhooks her bra and takes off his own shirt. "Natty...you have the most amazing breasts..." He pushes her gently onto the bed while she lies down on her back. He licks at her neck and slowly makes his way down to her breasts. She squeaks and moans his name while he licks all over her breasts. He licks small circles around her hard nipples until he puts it between his teeth and bites down.

"AH! Alfred!" N-not so rough!" she strokes his hair and he starts making his way down to her pants. He slowly unbuttons them and pulls them off. He leaves her panties on, wanting to torture her a bit before sliding his fingers in . He comes up to her face and begins to kiss her again, while rubbing her through her panties. "Alfred! W-why must you always torment me like this!" She whispers into his ear while putting her nails in his back. He rubs her mercilessly while she pants and moans. America continues rubbing her clit through her panties until her can feel them getting moist. He pulls away from her face and licks down her body while sliding her panties off. He begins licking her clit and slid his finger in her. He played with her for a few minuets until he stood up and went over to the dresser. He takes off his pants and puts then condom on and positions himself on top of Belarus.

"You ready Natty?" He whispers into her ear.

"W-wait Alfred..." She looked a bit worried. "I-if anything goes wrong..." She looked into his shiny blue eyes. "D-do you love me?" He looked a bit shocked, as he never thought Belarus would say that.

"Nataliya..." He hugged her and Belarus felt the amazing loving warmth. "I love you more than burgers..." His words made her feel amazing. She felt like she was on top of the world and he was right by her side. "Alright Natty...you ready?"

"Da...please put it in my Alfred." He nodded and slowly pushed into her. Her lips spread apart as he entered her. "AHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled at the top of her lunges and bit his neck.

"N-Natty...you're bleeding...do you want me to stop?" She shook her head.

"Nyet...please keep going my love...I want you all the way inside me" He nodded again and continued pushing into her. She gritted her teeth and dug her nails into his back.

"Ahhhh Natty...you're so warm and tight! I love it!" He kisses her neck as he starts to thrust his hips. he slid in and out and she panted heavily. He could feel her squeeze his penis every time he slid in deep. After a little bit in missionary position America spoke. "Do you wana know what sex was like in the old west?" He showed off a small smile.

"D-da..." was all she could form. America grabs her waist and spins them around so that they're in cowgirl position. She squealed softly while he kept his hands on her waist and helped her ride him. "Save a horse...ride a cowboy..." America had to try his hardest not to burst out laughing. They changed into a few different positions until they finally reached their limits. Belarus had her legs on America's shoulders while he stood and delivered.

"N-Natty! I'm coming!" He struggled out while picking up speed.

"Me too Alfred!" She threw her head back and let out a loud yell as she reached her climax. Even through the condom Belarus could feel America's hot sperm inside her. They lied on the bed, sweaty and exhausted.

"So...how was...your first...time..." America said while gasping for air.

"Better than knifes..." She turned to him and smiled.

* * *

><p>Whew...that was a freaking exhausting chapter to write ._.<p>

Anyway, next chapter will be up within the next two days because its almost finished, and its gonna be... interesting...

Brush up on your Halo girls...the next chapter is gonna have a lot of it.

See you there,

~Disliked


	17. Chapter 17

Next chapter is up lickidy split :D

Remember, review # 70 gets a prizefic of there choosing (Obviously). ;D

Special thanks to Miss Hungary again for help with this chapter, and that AMAZING line from the last chapter (the cowboy one XD).

Might I suggest having the Halo wiki up in another tab while reading this chapter? XD

* * *

><p>"Yo Dude! Lets play some Reach!" America was really excited to play today. Belarus was reading a book on knifes.<p>

"Later Alfred, I am reading." She didn't even look up at him.

"If you don't wanna play Reach I'll just play with Belgium dude! Shes really good!" Belarus snapped her book shut.

"I am playing." She growled. America gave a confused face and happily trotted to the living room where Belgium sat.

"Yo..." Belgium said while waving at them. America starts up the new 360 and passes the red controller to Belarus, the Pink one to Belgium and he takes the Black one. Belarus stares at her remote.

"Is this a joke?" Belarus meant to sat that in her head and now they were staring at her. "I...said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yea dude...you did" America smiled at her while she blushed deeply.

"Ha ha ha, you can have the pink one if you want..." Belgium held the controller out to her.

"No no, it is fine." She hated that that home wrecker Belgium gets the cute pink controller while she gets communist red...

"Whatever dude, LETS PLAY FIREFIGHT!" America exclaimed.

"YES! I love Firefight!" Belgium yelled.

"You've played firefight before?" America looked at Belgium.

"Its the coolest thing since sliced pizza dude!" Belgium said excitedly. America blushed.

"D-did you just call me dude?" Belgium blushed too.

"Yea...I guess you rubbed off on me..." Belarus looked like she was about to spit fire and she kept grabbing at her thigh for her nonexistent knife.

"Enough of this mushy crap, lets get this started!" Belgium said, taking a gaming sitting position.

"BRACE FOR CARNAGE!" America yelled in a gravely voice.

"AW SHIT!" Belarus yelled, going with everyone's hype. They started up Firefight and got down to business. America played the game like and angry god. Every move was a decisive blow. Every bullet that left his gun was inevitably caught in the face of an alien. Belgium fought off the horde while Belarus took on the Hunters. America toppled the first Wraith with four shots from his sniper rifle. The next one was gonna be his ride for the rest of the game as long as Belarus kept the Hunters off his ass.

"Some one watch my back while I jack the Wraith!" He commanded. "That Honor Guard has been eye'n me for awhile!" America takes three shots to the side from the Honor Guard. "Fuckin' shit! Shields down! Bel! Get the damn Honor Guard!" America forgot they both had the same nickname.

"Which one!" They said simultaneously.

"I don't care! Kill it!" They both stopped who they were shooting at to pursue. Belarus got there first but Belgium had a clear shot at him from where she was. Belarus hits it with a melee and takes out his shield, but Belgium pops it in the face twice with her pistol, killing it. America only saw Belgium kill it and not Belarus start it on its way. "Good job Belgium!" America said, going up to the now undefended Wraith and booting the old driver in the face. "Pick up the pace Natty!" Belarus hit him with the remote. "Ow dude! Why don't you hit the Honor Guards like that!"

"I did..." She attacks him with a kiss.

"Ah! Dude your gonna get us killed!" America pulled away from her.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She said, getting back to the game.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" America yelled. "I got effed up by those damn Hunters! Natty, I thought you had them!"

"I though I got them!" Belarus pouted while continuing playing.

"Obviously not! I just got my Wraith blown to kingdom freaking come!" Belarus snickered.

"Ебать ...son of a Сука" America sighed.

"Whatever dude...just don't take my guns off my body!." America said folding his arms.

"Wha?" Belarus reached into America's coat and took his revolver, placing it on the couch.

"Hey hey dude! I meant in the game!" Belarus giggled. "Belgium! You bastard, that was my Gravity Hammer!"

"Whatever." She said smacking an Elite across the face with America's hammer.

"Oh yea!" America paused the game and grabbed Belgium, putting her in a headlock. "Ha ha!"

"Get off me you bastard!" Belgium struggled but couldn't break his lock. She raises her hand up and elbows him in the gut.

"Ha! I have an iron gut from the years of eating Iggy's food! You're gonna have to do better that that!" Belgium struggles a bit longer and after a while she took America's revolver off the couch and pointed it at America. "Ha ha ha! You think you're gonna do anything with that!" America takes the gun from Belgium, takes out five bullets, spins the barrel and points it at his head. "I think you're familiar with this game Natty?"

"Da..." Belarus had a worried look. "Hey, Al...I think she's suffocating..." She points at Belgium, who is turning red.

"Oh, right..." He lets her go and she lets out a long gasp and hits the floor. "So, LETS DO THIS!" America pulls the trigger of the gun pointed at his head."

"CLICK!" the gun said.

"That's one!" America laughed loudly and pulled the trigger again.

"CLICK!" the gun said a second time.

"That's two! Think I should keep going?" America smiled at them.

"YES! YES!" Belgium yelled.

"Um...I don't know if that's such a good idea..." Belarus's worried look grew worse.

"TOO LATE!" America pulled the trigger again.

"CLICK!" The gun said again.

"Three! Should I keep going!" America smile grew wider.

"YES YESSS! HA HA HA!" Belgium stood up and on her way up picked up one of the bullets off the floor. America pulls the trigger again.

"CLICK!" The gun said once again. Then with cat like swiftness Belgium manages to slip a bullet into America's revolver without him noticing. But Belarus saw her.

"ALFRED WAIT!" Belarus slapped the gun out of America's hand, but too late. he has already fired.

"DUDE! What's your problem!" America yelled at Belarus. "That is a genuine replica of the revolver Clint Eastwood used in Dirty Harry!"

"You idiot! Now you have a bullet in your thick stupid skull!" Belarus growled at America.

"They were blanks dude! I was playing a trick on you two! If I would have lost, I only would have had a nasty burn on the side of my head." Belarus looks at the side of his head and there was a small patch of burned flesh.

"Oh..." Belarus watched America as he bent down and picked up his gun.

"OH! You gotta be freaking kidding me!" America held up the side of his gun to her face. It had had a long scratch on the barrel that ruined the black finish. Belarus looked at her nail where there was a powdery black substance under it.

"O-oh..." America threw his gun to the ground, folded his arms and turned his back to Belarus. Belarus got on her knees and picked up the gun.

"Just go away...I don't wana see you right now..."

"I-I'll fix it...please don't be mad Alfred." She looked at the long scratch on it.

"Whatever dude..." Tears started to build up in the corner of Belarus's eyes. Belgium who had been watching in silence the whole time, poke America. He turned to her and she pointed at Belarus.

"Huh?" He looked at Belarus, who looked back at him with tears in her eyes. He just stood there and stared at her. Belarus starts sobbing, gets up and darts to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. "Hmph!" America exclaims, picking up his gun and walking to his room, slamming the door as hard as he can behind him, shattering it into pieces.

"ALFRED! You are such a dickhead! Look what you did you stupid idiot!" Belgium had followed him to his room.

"Look what I did! Look what she did!" He holds up his gun. "Look at this huge ass scratch! Not only that, she ruined my killing spree by not killing the Hunters like she said she would."

"You're a world class jerk America, you know that?" Belgium said walking out his room.

"Whatever, she should be more careful with other people's things!" America walked to his window. "I'm freakin' gone. I'm going for a walk" America jumps out his window and takes off.

* * *

><p>Wow...America is such a dick...<p>

Well that's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it...

With love,

~Disliked


	18. Chapter 18

Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long guys :/

Thanks again to miss Hungary ^_^

* * *

><p>"Stupid fucking Belarus scratching my damn gun!" America said walking through the streets and kicking a rock. "She was being such a freaking jerkoff!" He gives the rock one last hard kick and practically sends it into orbit and sighs "So why do I feel like such an asshole..." He looks up and notices that he was in the market district. "Whoa, I walked ten blocks?" He walked over to the bench and sat down. He store at the people passing by, couples mostly. This made America feel even worse. "Freaking sucks..." America said looking around at the stores. He noticed a gun shop nearby and decided to go in.<p>

"Hello there sir..." The grisly man at the front desk said, spraying glass cleaner on the counter and wiping it down. He was the only on there, as the sun was already going down and it was probably near closing time.

"Hey..." America responded blankly. He looked around at some of the guns. "Maybe they'll have some giant friggin' scratch remover..." He said, only making himself feel bad. He started to feel just awful about what he said. His horrible jerk-y words echoed his head. The look of hurt on her face. He really needed to think of a way to make it up to her.

"Great weather, huh?" The man said in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Huh? Yea, totally..." America was understandably did have a nice assortment of guns the old nine mil, dessert eagles, Remmingtons, and even a few assault rifles. "Nice stock..." America said to the man at the front desk.

"Which one?" They chuckled lightly and stood in silence for a second.

"Good one..." America said, breaking the silence which was slowly growing awkward, only to have it return.

"We also have a large assortment of knifes..." America rose his eyebrow.

"Knifes?" he asked, stepping closer to the man.

"Yep, and you can even have them engraved with whatever you want..." The man said, inspecting his newly cleaned glass counter.

"hmmm..."

~.

"Belarus? You alright in there?" Belgium asked through the door. He only answer was silence. I'm gonna come in ok?".

"Ok..." Belarus responded from inside the bathroom, she sat at the corner of the tub and it was really obvious she had been crying a lot.

"You alright?" Belgium said, taking a step towards her. Only a sniffle as a response. "Do you wana talk?" She nodded and Belgium walked over to her taking a seat next to her on America's tub.

"Where is Alfred?" She asked bluntly.

"He went for a walk..." Belgium said. Belarus let out a long sigh. "I already told him how much of an enormous asshole he was back there, but you gotta understand he really loves his guns..." Belarus looked over at her. "Like he REALLY love his guns, especially that one, it was like his prized possession." Belgium said, causing Belarus scoff.

"Apparently more than me..." She looked really sad afterwards not even looking at Belgium. "...and he was so mad too..." Belarus looked like she was about to start crying again.

"Hey hey hey... Aly wasn't even that mad. I've seen him flip his lid before, and if he was really that mad this house wouldn't be standing." She said incredibly knowingly. Belarus's sadness quickly turned to anger.

"You act like you know him so well!" She yelled, giving Belgium an evil glare. "You just want to steal him from me don't you!" She said getting up and yelling louder.

"Belarus, that crazy, I-" but Belarus cut her off before she could continue.

"WELL THAT FINE! YOU CAN HAVE THAT BASTARD! I was just using him to get Russia jealous!" She gasped and covered her mouth. Belgium's jaw hit the ground.

"You mean you were using him this whole time! You are a monster! Y-you!" but before she could go on they heard the front door open. They looked out the bathroom and it was America, walking in the door. He looked at them for a second as they walked into the hallway. There was a small silence before America reached into his bag.

"Nataliya...I'm such an ass...I never should have yelled at you like that over such a stupid thing. Belarus looked at Belgium. Belgium gave her a face that made her feel like the scum of the world.

"Alfred, I-" But America continued.

"Here, my amazing Nataliya..." He had a sheathed knife in his hand. Belarus took the knife and unsheathed it. Her eyes lit up, it was a black gut hook knife. The most amazing part about it was on the side of the blade it had an elegant A + B on it. "Watch this..." America too the knife from her and put his thumb on the hook and slit his finger and passes it back to her. As the blood dripped on the blade it followed a path that was previously invisible. The final result was a blood heart that reached around their initials.

"A-Alfred...this is..." But again she was cut off. The front door suddenly comes flying open and in the frame of it stands none other than Russia himself.

"My darling Nataliya, please come with me, this past month without you has been like hell. Come back with me to the motherland so we can get married..." He held a large bouquet of sunflowers in one arm and a box with a ring in it in the other. Belarus was dumbfounded, she stood in shock, holding the gift that America had just bought her. America and Belgium stood in shock, completely unable to move. "You seem to be so surprised you are unable to move my love, here let me carry you..." Russia walks past America, shoving him to the ground on the way past and lifts Belarus up. Russia slowly carries Belarus out of Americas house and as he is in the middle of the walk way America scrambles to his feet.

"B-Belarus!" but Belgium grabs his shoulder as Russia stops and turns around.

"No Alfred...this is exactly what she wanted...she was using you to to get Russia jealous." She looked at the floor the whole time she spoke. America looks at Belarus for confirmation, only to have her look away from him.

"B-Belarus... tell me... is that true?" He looked at her, she continued to look at the ground.

"Da...It is true..." She looks at the ground a bit longer and finally manages to bring up the courage to look at him. He was doing something she never imagined him doing, he was crying. Then his words echoed through her head.

"_Heroes only cry when their heart is broken._"

* * *

><p>THE END!<p>

lol jk that would suck though, right?

Again sorry this chapter took so long, I was very busy lately.

The next chapter should take A LOT less time that this one did.

Hope you enjoy and review,

~Disliked


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry this took so long dudes! In this chapter about three weeks has gone by and America is... not doing so good.

Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

><p>America slumped around the house for over three weeks. Completely unwilling to do anything. He watched T.V but he didn't really watch it. He played video games, but he didn't really play. He died constantly because already didn't even try. Belgium watched him sulk about, he didn't eat and he was really irritable so he was kinda hard to ignore.<p>

"H-hey... Aly..." Belgium said going up to America as he sat at his kitchen table and stared at the wall. "Are you okay?" She said walking up to him and touching his arm.

"I... I don't know..." He said, not even looking at her. He looked like crap. He was pale and he was already losing muscles from not eating for so long.

"C'mon... lets get something to eat big guy..." America slumped over than his head landed hard on the table.

"I used to call Russia big man... then he stole Belarus from me..." He said without emotion.

"Stop being such a sad sack!" Belgium said putting her hands on her hips. America didn't respond. Belgium grabbed America by the waist and lifted him up. "We are going out to eat now!" America let out a groan but didn't fight her. Belgium threw him over her shoulder and started to walk out.

"Where are we even going..." America said whining like a five year old.

"Shut up, that's where..." She said while walking over to the car and slopping America in the passenger seat. They drove for awhile until they finally reached their destination.

"McDonald's?" America said, with the most amount of enthusiasm Belgium's heard in his voice since Belarus was with him.

"Yep, I wanna see you smile again... Not to mention you look like your about to die from starvation." She said smiling at him as they exited the car.

"Fine..." he said with a sigh, going back to looking depressed. Belgium rolled her eyes and escorted him in.

"What do you wanna get?" Belgium asked, hoping for him to answer.

"Whatever, I don't really care..." He said not even looking at the menus. Belgium rolls her eyes.

"Fine, I'll get you some burgers. Okay?" She said touching his arm lightly. America just shrugged. "This guy is such a downer when he's like this..." Belgium said to herself walking up to the McDonald's employee to have her order taken. She got herself a large chocolate shake and a double cheese burger. She ordered America four Big Macs, a medium fries and a medium diet soda. They waited for awhile, America stood with his hands in his pockets, and store at the ground. Belgium watched him and sighed. They waited for awhile until their food came, Belgium picked up the tray and they walked to their seats. Belgium unwrapped her burger and took a bite. "Hey, I paid good money for those burgers, now eat up..."

"Huh? Yea, whatever..." He opened up the Big Mac box and took a bite before setting back down and looking out the window. Belgium rolled her eyes again and took a sip of her shake.

"Wow, this doesn't taste completely like vomit Aly!" She said drinking her shake faster.

"Yea, my food taste like shit! I get it" America snapped at Belgium. Belgium did her best to not reach over and punch him in the face.

"Aly, c'mon, that's not what I meant." She said before putting her shake back in her mouth.

"S-sorry... I didn't mean to yell..." America said, slumping down into his seat.

"Its okay, you're hurting right now, I understand." Belgium said putting down her shake and taking another bite. They sat in silence for a while. Belgium sucked down her milk shake and finished her burger. America took one or two more bites of his Big Mac before he stopped. Belgium waited a little longer while America store out the window, until she got up and grabbed his hand. "We're leaving..." America let out a groan.

"Where are we going now?" He said, clumsily following her as she practically dragged him out of the store.

"We're going to see your England. He'll know how to help you." Belgium said, not looking back at America as she pulled him by his hand like a five year old.

"Do we have to go see England..." America said like a whiner.

"Yes! I'm sick of your moping, and the only reason i'm not back at my place is because I don't want you to kill yourself!" She said as she turned to him and let go of his hand. "God, I don't understand why your such a wreck over her, she was just using you! She uses everyone! She's a manipulative bitch! And guess what pal! You are easy to manipulate! Look at you! You look like death warmed over." America stood silent, before looking Belgium in her eyes.

"She is not a bitch... she was sweet, and caring, and she was mine. But that all history now..." He said looking back at the ground. Belgium just grabbed his hand again and put him in the car. It was a long silent plane ride to England's house. They took a taxi to his place and Belgium shoved America from behind in order to get him to walk. She knocks on the door.

"Hey! Iggy!" She yells.

"I'll be right there Belgium..." England yells from behind the door. A few seconds later it slowly slides open. "Well hello there Belgium and America, I'm surprised that you don't have Belarus wrapped around your waist Al."

"I'm going home..." America said turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Shut the hell up England!" Belgium said, going up to America and pushing him into England's house.

"What? Did they break up already?" England said with all the tactlessness of an American. America looked like he might burst out crying as they went into England's living room.

"Yea, but not they way you think. Russia came in and took Belarus, but not before Belarus told me that she was just using America to get Russia jealous so she could get him to marry her like she always wanted." England furrowed his enormous eyebrows.

"Sounds like one of your awful soap operas Al..." He said putting his hand on his forehead.

"Yea, but now America is like, killing himself, he won't eat and he sleeps for maybe an hour. He only too two bites of his burger today." England put on a very sad face as they talked about America as if he weren't even in the room.

"Al really didn't eat his burgers?" He said looking at America as he sat on the couch and sulked. "That's crazy..."

"I know..." Belgium agreed.

"Hey... Alfred..." England said taking a seat next to him. "For you to not eat over her... you really must have loved her huh..." America rubbed tears his eyes and nodded. "Are you sure she loved you back?" England said putting his hand on America's shoulder.

"I don't know..." He said, taking off Texas and wiping his eyes more.

"Well that's that then! You have to go and find out if she really loved you. If she didn't, all this sulking is a waste of time!" As soon as he said this a letter slipped into England's door.

"Hey, England..." Belgium said picking up the mail. "You REALLY wana come see this..."

"I'll be right back, okay Al?" England said patting his shoulder and getting up from the couch. "What is it Bel? I'm trying to-" He was cut off by Belgium holding the Letter up to his face. England had a look of pure shock on his face. "N-NO WAY! It's barely been three weeks!"

"You are invited to the wedding of Natalia Arlovskaya and Ivan Brovinski."

* * *

><p>Holy shit! Their getting married already!<p>

Next chapter is going to be what Belarus was doing in the past three weeks :D

With love,

~Disliked


	20. Chapter 20

Hey there kiddies! Can you believe its my 20th Chapter! I didn't think I would make more than one when I first made this story XD

But, here I am, and I would like to thank all my readers and some other generic crap like that.

Anyway, you didn't come here to listen to me go on about nothing, lets see what Belarus was up to after America was killing himself :D

* * *

><p>Belarus sat a stared out the window. It was the same window that she was looking through when she first thought of her plan. America looked so hurt when she left. "Alfred... I am so sorry." She said as she walked closer to the window and lent her head on it. "I am no good for you, you deserve someone as amazing as you are." Then she hears someone behind her.<p>

"No, there really isn't anyone like him..." It was Lithuania, and he had been listening.

"Get out of here you bastard!" Belarus said, nastily to him.

"Please relax Nataliya, I know how you feel about America. You've been acting different since you came back."

"I-I have not!" Belarus said as she said, looking away from him.

"Please Natty, I know you, and a few months ago you would have stabbed America to death to marry Russia." Belarus cringed at the thought of herself stabbing America.

"Well! I s-still would!" She said, her face beginning to run hot.

"You're a liar..." Lithuania said stepping closer to her.

"NO I AM NOT! I HATE AMERICA!" Belarus said. Her face scrunched up and she turned away from Lithuania.

"You love him don't you...you fell in love with him while you were over there..." Lithuania said walking even closer to her.

"S-Shut up! You don't know anything!" Belarus said sobbing and slashing at Lithuania's face whit her knife. He stumbles back and looks at her knife.

"I thought Russia broke your knife..." Lithuania said holding the cut on his face. He looks closer at the knife and sees that as his blood flows through it the knife creates a heart with A and B in it. "He even bought you a fancy new knife with your initials engraved in it."

"No! T-this is nothing!" As she said this Russia comes in to see what all the racket is about.

"What is happening in here?" Russia says as he steps into the room and sees Belarus crying and Lithuania with blood on his face.

"Nothing! Go away Ivan!" She yelled at him.

"But Nataliya, you are crying, you should tell your fiance what is the matter..." Russia said walking closer to her.

"I said nothing!" Belarus said, yelling uncontrollably at this point.

"What is this?" Russia said, stepping up to her and taking a closer look at the knife.

"It is just a gift!" She said holding the knife to her chest.

"Let me take a closer look..." Russia said, taking the knife from her.

"NOOOO STOP!" Belarus said, trying to take the knife from him.

"Interesting..." Russia said, examining the knife.

"P-Please Russia, it's not what you think! Please let do not take it away from me Big Brother!" Belarus was crying and wiping her face.

"Please do not cry my sweet, I was just looking..." He hands her the knife back and kisses her on the forehead. "Please feel better and less crazy soon, okay Natty?" Russia said as he smiled and left the room. Belarus sniffled uncontrollably and held her knife to her chest.

"This is the only thing I have left of my beloved Alfred..." as soon as she said this she remember the Lithuania was still in the room.

"I knew it. That man is irresistible." Lithuania said while chuckling. "I never imagined he would be able to even sweep you off your feet Belarus..." Belarus looked at him.

"I do love him Toris..." Belarus said sniffling again.

"I'm guessing you don't want to marry marry marry Russia anymore?" Lithuania said smiling.

"Nyet... I just want to be with Alfred..." She said, wiping her face again. Lithuania closed his eyes for a second and then walked to the window and opened it.

"Go..." Lithuania said pointing out the window.

"W-what?" Belarus said, still holding her knife to her chest.

"Hurry up and leave to him, I'll try to distract him as long as possible. Once you get to America, he should be able to protect you..." Lithuania said as he pointed out the window. Belarus goes up to him and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you Toris..." She said as she hopped out the window and onto the cold Russian snow. She looked up at the sky. "The sun rises in the east, and sets in the west, it is about five o' clock, so the sun should be relatively low in the sky because it is summer, so I should be going this way, as the airport is the west." she says pointing to the west. She starts to walk and then stops. "Wait... I know how to walk there by heart... that whole Bear Grylls nonsense was unnecessary..." Belarus rubbed her temple from her own stupidity. "It was kind of cool though... Bleh, I am beginning to act too much like my love." She thought to herself as she continued to walk along the road. After about an hour of walking a familiar car pulls up to the side of her.

"What is it that you believe you are doing Nataliya..." It was Russia...

"Oh! Big brother... I was just-" But her cut her off.

"Just trying to escape from me?" He says as his dark aura appears around him.

"O-of course not... I was just going for a walk is all." She said nervously.

"So why are you out here my love?" He said opening the car door.

"Just taking a walk is all..." She lied.

"Oh, well you should have brought a jacket, get in the car, you look cold." He said holding his hand out to her.

"R-right..." She said, the hope of her seeing her lover again slowly being crushed with each movement she made towards the car. She steps in and Russia begins to look stare at her.

"You look very pretty covered in snow my darling..." Russia looked very different than just a few minuets ago.

"O-oh?" Belarus said, being almost repulsed by Russia. He leans closer to her and puckers up. Belarus never thought she would deny her brother's love. "P-please stop Russia..."

"What is it my love? Do you not want me?" He said, backing away from her.

"No, its just that... I would like to save it for our wedding is all..." For once in her life she really did not want to kiss him. He lets out a long sigh.

"Fine. I would like to get married as soon as possible." He said starting up the car.

"H-how soon?" She said, the worry growing in her voice.

"Hm, I say... about three days should be more than enough." Russia said while smiling.

"T-three days!" Belarus said, her heart almost jumped out of her chest.

"Da, I have already sent the invitations..." He said, looking at the road. Belarus's face turned completely pale. It was the strangest thing. She still loved her brother, but she didn't want to marry him. She placed her head up against the window and struggled out one word.

"Alfred..."

* * *

><p>Awwww, she really wasn't a bitch! She just through she didn't deserve America :(<p>

Next chapter gets srs! It'd time to rock baby!

With Love,

~Disliked


	21. Chapter 21

Next chapter is here! But you guys don't review anymore and it makes me sad. I feel so unloved :(

I mean, I'm not the kind of author that would stop writing because of not getting what I want, but if you review more it makes me work faster (FACT). Unless I jumped the shark, which is cool I guess.

But, enough of me pandering for reviews, here's the **_ACTION PACKED CHAPTER OF EASY TO MANIPULATE_**! XD (lol well, maybe not THAT dramatic, but there's a lot of gunfights and countries getting shot compared to the other chapters)

* * *

><p>"So how is your dress Miss Belarus?" Lithuania said with a frown. She didn't respond. Belarus wore a completely white dress. It was elegant and pretty, but the girl in the dress practically looked like a zombie. She was pale and she refused to eat, and she didn't put on any makeup. The lovely bouquet of bright flowers she was holding made her look even more corpse like. She sat emotionless, on what should be the happiest day of her life. "Please try and look a bit livelier Miss Belarus."<p>

"How can I... I will never see my Alfred again." She said with a sniffle, her eyes started to well up with tears again. She slumped her head down on her vanity.

"Please Miss Belarus, don't cry..." Lithuania said "You have been crying nonstop for three days." He walks over to her and puts his hand on her back, only to have her roughly shove him off of her.

"Go away! Don't touch me!" She yelled furiously, tears running down her face.

"Alright, just please don't do anything foolish with that knife of yours Miss Belarus." He said, getting up off the ground and walking out of her room. She only mumbled something unintelligible into her arms as she kept her head on the vanity.

~.

England walked into America's room too see a bed full of guns. "BLOODY HELL, WHAT IS THIS!" The bed had and entire arsenal laying on it, from hand guns to rocket launchers to something that assumed was a laser gun. He looked at America, he was ready for war. He had dark black lines under his eyes and he was wearing his old bomber jacket. "N-no way Alfred, you can't be thinking of crashing the wedding..." America's normally bright blue eyes looked cold and steely as he loaded various weapons. The amount of guns that America owned was down right terrifying. He had enough guns in his room alone to arm an entire platoon. "America, the invitation said that there would be armed guards there specifically for you!"

"Why do you think I'm bringing guns..." America said in a low, almost gravely voice. Chills went down England's spine. He really hated when America was all serious.

"America, please, your gonna die. You don't even know if this girl loves you or not. I know I told you to find out, but I meant like, call her or something, not go in guns blazing..." America looked up from the shotgun he was polishing.

"I've called her six hundred sixty five times... I didn't wanna call any more than that. It took me an hour to get past call thirteen." America said, continuing to polish his gun.

"Okay, fine, so your gust gonna go in there and slaughter all those guards!" England said folding his arms. America looks up at him again, he draws his pistol and points it at his shoulder. "Wait Alfred, what are yo-" But he's cut off by the gunshot. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" America had his eyes closed, he growled a bit and put his gun back in his holster. "W-what? No blood? Or wound?" England said examining his arm.

"Rubber bullets and tranqs..." America growled, still not looking at England.

"You are fucking insane." England growled back, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. "They're not using fake bullets! You're gonna get yourself killed! Then what huh?" America didn't respond. He only snatched up all the guns on his bed and started loading them onto his body. A handgun in his chest holster, two on his hips and one on his ankle. A shotgun on his back, and a familiar looking AK-47, that had modified bullets, in his hands. He walked for the door, only to have England jump in his way, he was crying already. "I'm not gonna let you d-" But he was cut off by by America shooting him. He closes his eyes, he feels a sharp pinch in his neck, a quick rub shows that America had stuck him with a tranquilizer.

"Sorry Igg's, you're not gonna stop me." The last thing England saw was America closing his bedroom door from his bed.

~.

"Nataliya? You are feeling better, da?" Russia said walking into Belarus's room. He was wearing a black suit with a small red bow tie, but it was hard to see as he was still wearing his scarf.

"B-brother? Get out, y-you... you're not supposed to see me on the wedding day. It's bad lucky for you to see me." She looked away from him to hide her awful condition.

"Natty, is there something you want to tell me?" Russia said walking up to her. Belarus thought, should she tell him that she's in love with America? Should she tell him that she doesn't want to marry him any more? She thought for awhile, until she finally mustered up the nerve to speak.

"I... I'm in love with someone else..." She said with her eyes shut as tight as possible. "I fell in love with America while I stood over! I'm so sorry brother." Russia looked at the ground, his eyes hidden by his hair and his hands balled into fist. There was a long silence as he stood there, It must have been fifteen minuets before he spoke.

"Why America... tell me why I don't understand. How could anyone _love_ such an oaf." He was actually upset, not his usual smiling aggressiveness. He was clearly frowning, and his aura looked as menacing as ever.

"Please brother... please don't be angry." Belarus pleaded with him, he only stood silent again. He starts to walk out the room, as he closes the door he speaks.

"We are getting married today Belarus, whether you want to or not." His smile returned, and he closed his eyes. "Perhaps if he _loves_ you as well, he will swoop in and save you... we can have his funeral the next day..." Russia was truly the cruelest being on the planet. He closes the door and Belarus collapses to the ground.

"I know you'll come for me Alfred, please come and rescue me. I am your girl, am I not? You're the hero, you have to come and save your girl..." She sobbed and sniffled, she never cried so much in her entire life. Later the ceremony started, tons of countries were there, the only exceptions being America, England, Canada, Ukraine and Belgium. Even China showed up. He sat next to Japan and Greece sat next to him. Germany and Italy made a ruckus in the second row while Hungary gave Prussia a death glare. He stuck his tongue at her.

"Keep it out, I want to rip it out of your head..." Hungary said, Prussia flipped her off and he was quickly struck with a frying pan. Thankfully, Lichtenstein let him lie on her lap until her regained consciousness. Even with everyone's usual antic's they all couldn't stop thinking about America, and what he was doing, how he felt about this. When Lithuania walked in to announce the start of the ceremony everyone went completely silent. Russia stood at the alter, the fat bald priest stood under the enormous stain glass window ceiling and looked through his bible. The music begins to play as the Baltics start to walk down the isle. They were all given the title of ring bearer, flower girl and bride's mades much to their discontent. Lithuania stood by Russia's side, he was the best man. After the Baltics mad their way to the alter, Belarus stood in the beginning of the isle. Every step she took she got closer to her fate, the chance of America coming to the rescue growing slimmer and slimmer. Outside the chapel fifteen guards, armed with AK-47s stood watch for 'Anyone with a cowboy hat or shoving a burger down their throat.'

"Greetings Vladimir, how are you today comrade?" one of the guards said to another.

"I can not complain, I just got a new gun. Do you like?" he said holding up his gun. They hear a voice from under them.

"I think it's pretty cool." The look down to see a face in the snow, a little under the face are two small holes. America is fires one gun, it gives a little _phut_ and a dart goes into one man's neck. The other tries to fire back but America fires his shotgun and it sprays him with rubber buckshot.

"AHHHHHHHH FUCK!" The man alerts two other guards, the come rushing over and America quickly shoots them down as well.

"Four down, eight to go." America rushes to the doors where two more guards begin to fire at him, he takes fires two shots at them with his pistol and they go down from the rubber headshots. Two more snipers tried to take their shots only to be taken out from behind. Belgium clacks their head's together.

"Stupid mooks always get that done to them." Belgium said as she laughed. America kicks open the doors to the chapel where the last four guards stood, he has his shotgun in one hand and his pistol in the other. He fired off two shot gun blasts, dropping two of the guards and _thows_ his shotgun at another. knocking three of them out he nails the last one in the face with a rubber bullet. America kicks in the second door where the wedding was taking place.

"I OBJECT!"

* * *

><p>OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! America was pretty awesome this chapter huh!<p>

I hope you enjoyed!

Review so you can have your next chapter up sooner and I wont be sad!

~Disliked


	22. Chapter 22

You guys are awesome, thanks for the reviews ^_^

After we pass the 121 mark I'll have the most reviewed America X Belarus story on the site :o

Anyway, the last chapter left off with America taking out multiple armed guards and barging into the chapel. Now lets see what in store next!

**WARNING**: This chapter contains some disturbing scenes _

* * *

><p>Everyone turns around instantly. America huffs and puffs as he walks up the isle. Russia was furious. "Guards!" At least twenty guards showed up on the top of the floor of the chapel, and pointed their guns over the balcony, all the laser sights pointed at America head and chest...<p>

"Heh..." America smiled and closed his eyes. He reached into his pocket for something.

"America don't do anything stupid!" Someone yelled from the seats. America continues to go though his jacket.

"Should we fire sir?" One of the men yelled from the top floor. Russia smiled.

"Nyet, I would like to see what he's doing." America continued digging through his jacket. The wedding was completely silent as he stood silently and looked he checked pockets. Everyone watched and waited, wondering what his next move would be. Finally after what felt like an eternity, his hand slowly comes out and he pulls out a small white circle.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" The entire wedding yelled (except for Russia). America was eating a burger.

"What? I can eat now that I know my Belarus is safe." America said, taking a few more bites of his burger.

"Awwwwww" The wedding cooed."

"As sweet as that is Mr. Jones, you will not be taking my Nataliya..." He said pulling a handgun out of his chest pocket.

"Brother please don't!" Belarus said, grabbing his arm.

"Relax Nataliya, I will not kill him..." Russia said smiling at her. "But it will be hard to love him when he's horribly disfigured from torture, da?" Belarus's heart sank, she stood in complete shock as Russia took America by the arms and hand cuffed him. Then he began to escort him to another room in the chapel. "Anyone who wishes to try and save America should take it up with my guards. That is including you Belarus." Russia continued to take America away as the countries looked on in disgust.

"Don't worry about me guys, I'll be fine." America said as he was taken out of the main hall. They walked through multiple rooms until they hit an office with a book shelf. Russia looks through the shelf until he hits a copy of 'Убить пересмешника' he pulls it and the shelf slides to the side to reveal a staircase.

"Is that where your secret evil laboratory is?" America said smiling.

"Nyet, a torture chamber..." Russia smiled.

"Sounds like a fun time..." America said rolling his eyes.

"It will be for me..." Russia said tugging America along. Its a dark room filled with various knifes on a table and one single chair with straps in the center. Russia roughly pushes America in the seat and straps him in.

"So what are you gonna do to me? Tickle me with a feather?" America laughed as Russia toyed with a few knives.

"Nyet, I think my old friend here will do fine..." Russia turns around holding his infamous pipe. America lets out a long sigh. Russia walks up to America. "You have always had such strong arms America... let us see how strong..." He lifts up his pipe and with a swift and powerful swing he hits America's forearm. America only grits his teeth and growls low.

"Your sister hits harder than you..." America snarled at Russia. He frowns and shakes his head.

"I suppose I will just have to continue..." He hits America's arm a few more times as hard as her can. America lets out a few yells.

"O-okay, maybe you got a pretty nice swing..." America said in between pained gasps.

"Hmph, still not the cry of pain that I want from you America." Russia said smiling.

"Oh? Y-you should probably keep at it then..." America smiled through the pain in his arm, this only made Russia even angrier. He bring his pipe over his head again and smashes America's arm again and again. After a long time America had no choice but to submit, he finally let out a loud pained howl.

"Fifty seven strikes... most only last about three before they wish for the sweet embrace of death..." Russia said smiling. America stood silent, his body hunched over in the seat. "What is wrong little Alfred? No more funny things to say? You were so amusing." Russia picked up America's face by his chin and looked at him in the eyes. Only more cold determination from the young country.

"Hey Ivan..." America whispered.

"What is it little star spangled man?" Russia said as his smile stood plastered on his face. America looked him dead in the eyes.

"Я трахал твою сестру" America and Russia traded expressions, now America smiled and Russia had dropped his own. He stands up straight and slaps America across the face with the back of his hand.

"Such foul language America, did England teach you no manners?" He said, his face still clearly unhappy. "I hope you know you will die here..." His smile returned. "But on the off chance that you do become this 'big hero' you speak of so much let me try and diminish any chances of you... reproducing..." Russia took a small step back and lifted up his foot, with a small grunt he brings his boot down on America's groin. America let out a loud yell. Back in the main hall of the chapel, the other countries were all worried sick, they could all hear America's screaming. Belarus sobbed in the corner and covered her ears. She was a complete wreck, absolutely no composure. She was crying ferociously and she even had snot running down her nose.

"Damn it, America is in there getting his ass handed to him and all we can do is sit here and worry ourselves shitless..." Switzerland said to himself.

"Well all of these guards weren't here maybe we could go help him..." Germany said, having over heard him.

"I'm scared Germany..." Italy said as he shivered.

"Quiet dummkopf, you are always scared." Germany said shaking his head.

"HEY! Quit the talking down there if you value your life!" One of the guards yelled.

"Awwww are they too loud for ya?" A voice came from... above? As soon as the voice said this the large stain glass ceiling breaks open ad a blonde wearing a gas mask fall to the ground, landing on her feet. The countries all look at the blonde, shes hold a large amount of canisters between her fingers. Germany and Switzerland instantly recognize what they are. They both take out handkerchiefs and grab Italy and Liechtenstein respectively. They cover up their mouths and nose and all the canisters go off releasing a rainbow of smoke, almost instantly filling up the chapel. The guards cough and stumble around trying to get a grip of the situation. But the blonde moves with assassin like swiftness and knocks out all twenty four of them with various blows to the head. After the smoke clears and the countries catch their breaths, the blond rally everyone together. She removes her mask to reveal that she was Belgium. "Hope everyone's okay..."

"Everyone but her..." Lithuania says pointing to Belarus who is still crying in a corner, covering her ears, trying not to hear America's pained screams, which are still happening.

"Yo! Belarus, get your ass out of that corner!" She only shakes her head.

"NO! No no no no no no! I am bad for Alfred!" Belgium rolls her eyes, she reaches into her waist holster and takes out her gun. She walks up to her and jams the gun to Belarus's shoulder.

"Do it now before you have a hole in your arm." Belarus looks up at her.

"Y-you wouldn't dare!" She struggles out. Belgium lets out a long sigh and pulls the trigger. But unlike America, she was using lead bullets. Belarus lets out a loud scream of pain and clutches her shoulder. "W-why did you do that!"

"You think that hurts? Alfred is in there getting a thousand times worse! Now get your sorry ass up and save him!" Belarus sniffled, but other wise stood quiet. Belgium's tone suddenly became sadder and more sympathetic. "He came all this way and for you! He knew he would get captured! That's why I'm here, but you know where Ivan is, and you need to bring us to him. I scouted the rooms and all I saw was an empty office with a bookshelf! Now tell us where they are before America gets hurt anymore! Belarus sniffled more until she finally spoke.

"The book... to kill a mockingbird in Russian...pull it. That will take you to brother's torture chamber. It is probably where he has Alfred right now."

"Switzy, me you and Germany will go get Alfred. Everyone else evac, double time. This place is has enough C4 planted on it to see the explosion from space." They all nodded. Belarus gets up, still holding her shoulder. "Hey Bel?" Belgium says before taking off with the boys.

"Y-yes?" Belarus stammered out.

"Sorry I shot you, but don't you ever hurt Alfred like that again, or else..." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a bullet. in small letter you can see the words 'Belarus's skull' on the side. "I had it made special..." The smile at each other and walk in their separate directions. The three countries get to the shelf and look through the books.

"Here! To Kill a Mockingbird!" Germany yells, pulling to book. The shelf slides over and they walk down the stairs where Russia continues to lay into America.

"Как поживаешь? My blonde haired trio?" Russia says smiling at them as America sits on the chair, his arm loos as if it was run over by a truck. His face with cuts and swelling. He was barely breathing.

"Don't you move you crazy bastard!" Belgium yelled, pointing her gun at Russia.

"Nyet, I would rather not like to die in a fire explosion." Russia says smiling at them.

"How did you-" Germany started, but was interrupted.

"I can hear you up there as well..." Russia said starting towards them.

"I'll freaking blow your head off Russia! Stop right there!" Belgium commanded, but the Russian charged them with amazing speed. He knocks all three of them down and retreats up the stairs.

"Mine gott he is quick!" Germany said as he looked up the stairs to watch Russia run out the window and dart off.

"Screw him, lets just get America out of here!" Switzerland said, taking off the straps.

"Hey! America! Can you hear me?" Belgium said giving America a few light slaps on the face. He mumbles something. Belgium leans in closer. He says it again. She still missed it, but it stars with a 'B' and ends with an 'S' "B-Belarus? She's fine!" America shook his head and groaned out.

"Burgers! I'm freaking starving..." The three countries burst out laughing. Germany picks America up and they take him outside the chapel where all the countries begin to cheer as soon as they see him. Germany puts America on his feet, and as soon as he stand up his knees buckle a bit, but her get his balance and looks through the crowd. He sees a girl in a white dress, the left arm stained with blood. He looked at her and started walking to her, his legs trying there hardest to get him to fall. She starts to jog to him, (Its a bit hard to walk in heels in the snow). The walked up to each other and America collapsed into her arms. "Hey there Belarus... I missed you." America gave his trademark smile and Belarus once again started to cry, but this time they were tears of joy. She couldn't contain herself anymore.

"ALFRED!" She kissed his bloody face. "I love you!" She kisses him again. "I missed you!" She kisses him again. "I love you so much!" She kisses him once again. "A-A-A-Alfreeeed!" She sobs out his name and presses her head into his.

"I love you too baby."

* * *

><p>AWWWWWWWWW~ So sweet X3<p>

So after a blown up house of god, a trip to the hospital and a few hundred painkillers, we'll join America and Belarus next chapter!

Hope you enjoyed this and the conclusion to the first part of E2M!

Don't get too comfy though...

The worst is yet to come,

~Disliked


	23. Chapter 23

Whew~! I's been a while huh kiddies? Sorry I've been so busy~ But it's my love's birthday and she loves my fic so much she wants me to update it~! (I'm talking to you TiaahTurbulance~!) Anyways, here we go! This chapter is another three weeks later and is gonna be another double date but with our lovely main couple Belabel and Mrka~! Then its our bonus couple Prussia and Lichtenstein~! Lets get this goin~

* * *

><p>"C'moooooon Natty~!" America said like an impatient child as he jumped out and down, holding the back of his kitchen chair.<p>

"Relax my love~!" She said smiling at him and walking out of the bathroom with her old dress on. America instantly stopped jumping and blushed, gripping the chair tightly and blushing. He swallowed hard and walked over to her, kissing her deeply. In complete shock she went almost limp in his arms, kissing back slightly. After a while he pulled away, smiling like a dope. "A-Alfred..." she mumbled.

"I couldn't help myself... I can't stand how amazing you look when you're wearing that." She smiled back and blushed furiously.

"Hey you two..." a voice said from behind them. " The carnival is gonna close if you keep screwing around. You can get ZAT part of ze date done ven you get home. Kesesesesese." Prussia laughed his obnoxious laugh. Lichtenstein scowled and pulled his ear down to her, kissing his lips. America and Belarus laughed.

"Hey you two~!" America said, doing his best impression of Prussia. He tried to protest but currently had his mouth full of Lichtenstein. They straightened up and walked over to the kissing couple. They finally pulled apart, Lichtenstein smiling like an idiot (looking surprisingly like America). "Ready to go now?" He said, his arm around a smirking Belarus.

"J-Ja..." Prussia said, straightening his shirt and blushing furiously. They all loaded up into America's mustang and he started it up, peeling out of his driveway.

"YEEEEEEEEHAW~!~" He yelled , flying at a hundred and sixty miles. Prussia and Lichtenstein are in the back of the car, furiously making out while Belarus looked at America drive like a maniac and smiles.

"Are we almost there my love?" She said, giving him a bigger smile. America smirks and points at the carnival in the distance. She smiles and points as America sees an open parking spot, spinning the steering wheel of the car and spinning the car wildly, just barely making his car squeeze into the parking spot. "Good job dear..." she said, about to open the door only to see a brown jacket out her window, with her door being opened for her.

"Awwww~" Lichtenstein said, stepping out of the car herself. She smiled and gave a small curtsey."Danke for driving us here America..." She bowed and fixed her skirt a bit, as it was ruffled up from a rather vigorous make out session. Prussia got out as well, clearing his throat.

"J-Ja, Danke Alfred." He tried smiling, and Liechtenstein's face lit up.

"So cute ven he smiles~" Lichtenstein said, fawning like a schoolgirl. Belarus rolled her eyes.

"It is irritating when girls fawn like Justin Beiber fans..." she frowned as America gave an evil little smirk.

"Babe? Is it hot out here?" He looked over at her.

"H-Huh? I do not this s-" she was stopped by a now half naked America dripping wet from a water bottle he had in his car. He lightly whipped his hair, water just barely getting thrown off. Belarus looked at him unable to control herself. She was blushing furiously, nose bleeding and rubbing her legs together and panting. Lichtenstein wasn't unaffected by America's sexy attack either. She stood frozen in place blushing, mouth agape. Prussia looked over with a scowl.

"This is something Francis should be doing..." he mumbled. Suddenly he smiled, he stumbled into sight with America. "H-Hy Al, don't hog up all ze water..." he said with a breathy voice. He walked up to him and winked at America, he caught on almost instantly.

"Alright, but... you might have to give me something in return~" He said, wrapping his arms around Prussia's waist and leaning in a bit. The other, blushing and closing his eyes. The girls were going insane at this point. They looked like they might ruin their dresses from the blood and their panties from the juices. The boys moved closer to each other and stopped an inch away from each others lips. They burst into laughter and looked at the girls. "You should see your faces!"

"Ja! It looks like Elizabeta wasn't the only one who wanted to see us do that~!" They laughed more as they grabbed their shirts and walked to the entrance of the carnival. The girls pulled some napkins out of the car and cleaned themselves up.

"Those jerks!" Belarus said, throwing a few bloody tissues in the trash.

"I know! How mean!" Lichtenstein said, airing out her dress a bit still blushing.

"We need to get them back~!" Belarus said, giving Lichtenstein a smirk. She responded with her own.

"That was awesome Prussia!" Laughs and holds out his fist.

"You know it~!" he said, completing the brofist. The girls angrily stomped past them and into the carnival as the boys shrug. The first thing they decide to do is play a game. They go for the one with the bottles that you knock down with a baseball.

"Zis game is in the bag~!" He smirks and looks at a big pink elephant. "Zat vill be yours Lilly~" He smiled at her and she smiled back with a blush.

"Three balls for three dollars, knock down two, get a small prize, three and get a medium prize, knock em all down and get your fine lady that pink elephant~!" The vendor broadcasted. Prussia smirked and went into his pocket, putting three dollars on the stand. The man took it and put three worn out baseballs on the counter. Prussia picked them up and threw it at the bottles. It hit them like a wall. Belarus and America snickered and Lichtenstein frowned a bit. Prussia picked up his second ball. He threw the ball harder, making the top bottle wobble a bit. He growled furiously as America and Belarus laughed a bit more. Lichtenstein put a hand on his back as he picked up the last ball, throwing it with all his strength. The top bottle swiveled a bit and slowly fell off. "Good job my man! Here is your prize~!" He smiles and gives him a small blue swordfish. It's had a dark blue top and a light blue bottom. It had a small frown stitched into it and a little button eye. He frowned deeply at the pitiful little fish. Lichtenstein snatches it from his hands.

"S-SO ADORABLE!" She hugged the little stuffed Broadbill. Prussia smiled as America stepped up to the plate, putting a single dollar on the table.

"One ball one dollar big guy." The guy said, taking the bill.

"I know dude..." America said, his hand in his pocket, looking ultra cool. He picks up the ball and tosses it up once, glaring at the bottles like they we're his worst enemy. He picks up his knee and pulls the ball up to his shoulder and reels back. Like a shooting star, the ball flies out of his hand with the pitch, the girls hair and dresses fly forward with the wind and force from the pitch. It comes in contact with the steel bottles and shatters them like glass, revealing that they had been filled with cement. The ball explodes into an amazing display of strings. The Vendor stands there, his mouth agape as America pulls down the large pink elephant.

"See ya dude, you should really play fair next time~" America said giving the elephant to his woman as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Th-this is so cool Alfie~!" she smiled and huggled her stuffed animal as Prussia looked on in anger.

"Lets just go und ride somzing..." Prussia said, jamming his fists in his pockets and walking along. Lichtenstein followed him, putting her arm through his and leaning into his shoulder. He smiled and leaned back as they walked, Lichtenstein pressing the swordfish to her chest. America and Belarus kissed, America holding her Elephant for her. The walked to the teacups, all sitting in the same one. America grabbed the wheel and grinned evilly. They all knew what was about to happen, Belarus clutched her elephant and Prussia and Lichtenstein held on to each other shivering. As soon as the ride started America did exactly what they expected. He used his gargantuan strength to spin them silly.

"AAAALLLLFREEED!" Belarus yelled, but couldn't help laughing at the same time. I-I AM GOING TO STAB YOU S-SO MUCH~!" She said, giggling, barely able to keep inside the cup.

"A-ALFRED!" Lichtenstein said, laughing hysterically as she gripped Prussia's shirt. Prussia laughed, holding the rim of the teacup, one arm around his woman. After a a minuet the ride ended and it took them a full five minuets for their cup to stop spinning. They all drunkenly stumbled out of the ride.

"O-Oh crap dude... I think I went a little t-too..." America held his stomach and mouth and ran to a trash can, barfing an entire day's worth of burgers. Prussia stumbled about.

"Ke-Kesesese!" he struggled out, trying to gain balance. "Looks like ze little hero can't handle a bit of spinning~!" he said, dizzily holding a railing by the trash can he was barfing into. The girls stumbled about as well, bumping into each other a few times.

"I-I am going to the bathroom my love, hope you feel better." Belarus said, rubbing America's back the best she could before stumbling over to the red porta potty and going inside. "So dark..." She said, holding onto the wall.

"I zink I vill as vell..." Lichtenstein said, stumbling over to the green porta potty and going inside. America finishes spilling his stomach contents and wipes his mouth with a napkin from his pocket.

"Th-that was totally awesome..." He said, to Prussia, finally regaining his balance. Prussia was looking over at the porta potties.

"You sure can spin a teacup Alli~" he said, patting him on the back. "As for now, I zink I vill get me some action from mein lady~" He jumped off the railing, and walked over to the red porta potty, jimmying it open he slides inside. As soon as he did, he leaned in and kissed the woman inside. America smirked and did the same , stepping into the green porta potty and leaning in on the woman in that one. They went on making out for a while, America kissing who he thought was Belarus, he pins her up against the wall, reaching up her dress and pulling her stockings down, rubbing her though her panties. In the red porta potty, Prussia was doing the exact same thing, except he reached in her panties. feeling her vital regions. He froze instantly after a few strokes. He felt a landing strip. Suddenly it all began to click, he pulled his hands out of her panties. Belarus looked confused, trying to look closer at who she thought was Alfred, but was now having doubts about. She pushed him away.

"A-Alfred?" She said, frowning.

"N-Nein..." Prussia said, knowing what was about to happen next. Both of them let out a loud scream and both the people in the other porta potty grew wide eyed instantly as America stopped his hand from moving.

"You're not my Bela...are you dude?" He said, pressing up against the wall of the porta potty.

"N-Nein..." She said, covering her mouth and blushing furiously. America flew out of the porta potty to see a completely red faced Belarus, chasing Prussia with her black knife over her head. One hand was on her dress pulling it up so she could run after him.

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL!" She chanted, swinging her knife as Prussia sprinted, fleeing for his life.

"BABE STOP! It was an accident! He didn't mean to! He thought it was Lilly!" He grabbed her as she continued to slash and chant. Slowly she calmed down as Lichtenstein fixed herself and joined them. She breathed deeply, calming herself.

"Th-thank you for keeping me calm Alfred... I love you." She smiles at him and kisses him on the lips. He frowns.

"You taste like Awesome..."

* * *

><p>Whew~! Hope you enjoyed the first part of this kiddies~! Hooray for accidental cheating~! I guess it was a good thing they knew about each other's girl's vital regions, huh~?<p>

Anyway, Hope you liked it, I LOVE YOU TIAAH~!

With love,

~Disliked


	24. Chapter 24

WOO HOO~! NEW CHAPTER :D

It's the second part of the double date between Belarus and America and Lichtenstein and Prussia. Last time there was a nasty mishap involving people touching each others vital regions in a incredibly dark portable bathrooms. This time we get to see them going on more rides and the what not.

Also don't ask me why I was away for so long cause I wont bother answering you...*cough*laziness*cough*

Anyway! Lets finish up on this date so we can get to the naughty parts!

* * *

><p>They managed to realign their couples aft this mishap, both girls clinging to their respective boyfriend's arms. Belarus and America sneaking kisses and cute words when no one was looking and Lichtenstein manhandling Prussia into kissing her. After coming back from the parking lot to drop off the girls stuffed animals they returned to the park.<p>

"You dudes, lets hit the roller coaster...it's no six flags but it's still pretty sweet." America said, motioning over to the fantastically high coaster. It was clearly wooden and had seen better days. The paint was peeling off and the metal of the cars were rusted and had holes in them. They all looked over at it rather unamused.

"Do we really have to ride that thing Alfred?" Belarus said, clinging to him a bit tighter.

"Ja, it looks...not so awesome." he said, hiding the fact that it was insanely high for a carnival ride.

"It looks very scary..." Lichtenstein bluntly stated. America rolled his eyes.

"Alright if you guys are just gonna be a bunch of wimps about it i'll go by myself...Belarus, you and England split my land if I die." he stated without emotion. Belarus just nodded blankly as she looked at him. She wanted to run up and squeeze him as mush as possible and tell him not to go on the rickety old roller coaster. But she suppressed the urge by squirming awkwardly. He got on the line and smiled bright and brighter as he got closer.

He could see the girls and Prussia looking at him intently, them talking to each other, Belarus clearly threatening to stab him multiple time. America was easily able to pick up on when Belarus was feeling anything. She tried to be cold and distant, but it was really impossible for her to hide it from him. He even noticed the awkward squirming she was doing when he went on the ride, and honestly he could have skipped the roller coaster, but he just loved to see her try and hide things from him. Occasionally he thought it was odd that he though he showing even the smallest amount of emotion was cute, but with a girl like Belarus it's all he could really hope for. Finally he mad it to the front of the line, he wasn't even phased by the coaster as he had invented it, and personally ridden every one on earth. He got off and cracked his back, walking up to the girls. To his shock Belarus wrapped his arms around him as soon as she got the chance.

"D-Did you have f-fun?" she mumbled into his chest. She was clearly incredibly nervous. America ribbed the back of her head and smiled. He knew she was feeling much more attached to him since their little encounter the previous month.

"Yea...it was pretty wicked..." he said, smiling down at her. She looked up at him, her usually stone cold eyes chock full of worry. He gave her his warmest smile, trying not to burst out in laughter because of how incredibly cute she looked.

Belarus swallowed hard, trying (and failing) to hide her emotions. He voice was shaky and she held him a bit too tight, but when he smiled at her, she felt it. She felt why she originally fell in love with him. The undeniable warmth that radiated from him. She calmed down, loosening her grip on his upper body. She got up on her tippy toes and whispered his his ear. "I love you..." He smiled back down at her. "Я таксама цябе люблю." he said, his Belorussian absolutely flawless. It was so long since she last heard her her own language, as most of her citizens spoke Russian nowadays (because she ordered them to to impress Russia).

"Hey, ass buckets, we're in zis story too..." Prussia said in clear defiance of the fourth wall. America and Belarus ignored him. Lichtenstein on the other hand was too busy eyeing the other hand was too busy eyeing the Funnel Cake vendor. She looked completely infatuated with them, especially following the people who bought the blueberry ones. This did not go unnoticed by Prussia, who immediately reached into his pocket to feel nothing but lint. He let out a growl and looked over at America. It took him a second to suck up his pride as they we're walking to the next ride. "Alfred...psst..." he mumbled. "Juuuust, go on for a second girls, ze men have to have a chat..." Belarus rolled he eyes and Litchenstein blew him a kiss. He caught it and smiled, blushing at the same time. "A-Alfred...c-could you p-please let me b-borrow some money?" Prussia looked like a child trying to convince his father to buy him a video game. "L-Lilly vas eyeing some of zat disgustiiiiii- I mean some of your amazing looking carnival food, und...I vasted all mein money on ze stupid ball toss game." Prussia looked at the ground, too embarrassed to make eye contact. Alfred just smiled and pulled out his wallet, giving him a twenty.

"Keep the change bro..." he said, walking away. Prussia didn't think he would give up his money so easily, as he usually had to beg and plead with his brother to give him money for beer. He only shook his head and smiled, walking up to the vendor in blatant disregard of the other people on line.

"Hey you, vendor slave, bring me a blueberry grease soaked vatever..." he said as the people on line behind him grumbled and shouted with him ignoring them. The vendor simply complied, just going through the motions, not even noticing the he had insulted him. He passed his his sugar topped blueberry fried dough. He walked off with all the people he cut hissing and cursing at him. He walked up to his Lichtenstein, covering her eyes and holding the paper plate under he nose. She let in a small smell of it and smiled instantly.

"G-Gilberry~? You got me one? But how did you know?" she squeaked. Gilbert smirked his obnoxious smirk and closed his eyes.

"How else? Mein awesomeness told me~!" he chucked, handing her her food and giving her a kiss on hr cheek. America only smiled and shook his head.

"He was borrowing money, wasn't he?" Belarus said, looking over at America with a scowl. He nodded, Belarus rolling her eyes. "Why did you invite them? I like Lilly, but Gilbert?" she said with a huff.

"Well what if like, Denmark threw a party and invited you but not me?" he said, looking over at her.

"I would eviscerate him..." she said coldly.

"Exactly. I couldn't JUST invite Lilly dude..." he looked over at her with a smile, knowing her was right by her incredibly pouty face. She gave him a stern punch in the arm and continued pouting. America rubbed his arm and laughed.

"Jerk..." she mumbled.

"Love you too, douche~" he cooed, Belarus rolling her eyes, but still smiling. Behind them Lichtenstein and Prussia we're a complete mess. They we're both giggling and trying their hardest to eat the carnival food, but doing a much better job at wearing it. Their faces covered in blue syrup and half the plate consumed. They we're giggling like little children, trying to feed each other and laughing too hard, mashing the greasy blue sweets into each other's cheek and noses. After they stumbled about for a while the managed to empty their plate. Their faces completely covered in deep blue syrup. They picked the food off each other's faces while America and Belarus wore incredibly disturbed faces.

"Idiots..." Belarus mumbled.

"Are we that dumb when we eat with each other?" America mumbled back.

"I want you to stab ME if we ever do that..." Belarus said, taking his hand, leaning up against his arm.

"Not if I stab myself first baby..." he sighed, putting his head on hers. He crushed her bow a bit, but she didn't really care.

"Hey you two five year olds, do you want to ride the bumper cars?" Belarus said, looking behind her with one eye, giving Lichtenstein a small wink. She was also trying not to mess up her and Alfred's balance. The blue couple both nodded at them, Lichtenstein responding with a wink of her own. They got in line for the bumper cars, waiting patiently, Belarus and Lichtenstein trading discrete looks every now and again. Once it was their turn they all hopped in their cars, America choosing the American flag bumper car, while Lichtenstein went with the red one with the white stripe, Belarus in the blue one and Prussia in the black one with the red stripe because it was 'the most awesome'. Belarus positioned herself behind the boys with Lichtenstein in front of them, an easy target for them to both bump. They both eyes her devilishly, but behind them Belarus had two knives waiting. At the start of the ride Belarus threw the knives at the top of the long poles that connected the carts to the guiding system, essentially disabling them. They took swift revenge for the parking lot incident, repeatedly ramming them in head on collisions, despite being scolded by the ride operators multiple times. It was after a good three minutes of the girls laughing hysterically as the boys got closer and closer to whiplash before the ride finally stopped and the boys stormed off.

"Awwwwwww!" both the girls said in unison.

"What is the matter~? You boys not having fuuun~! Kesesesese~!" Belarus mimicked Prussia's laugh, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Vas it not totally awesome~?" The girls practically doubled over as boys looked incredibly unamused. The boys hopped the fence out of the park, obviously done with the date. The girls stopped laughing, Belarus frowning angrily and Lichtenstein looking worried. "Do you zink ve took it too far?" she said, touching her lip.

"No! I mean...they did not get hurt! It was only a joke...just bat your eyelashes a bit, Gilbert will be fine. But..." Belarus suddenly looked a bit worried. "I don't think I've ever seen Alfred upset before..." she frown now, looking like Lichtenstein did a few seconds ago. "Come on, let's go get them..." The walked out like proper women should, getting to the car and seeing the boys coolly leaned up against it, not looking at them. They had decided to ignore them for awhile. They drove in silence, the girls switching in between being concerned and angry. America drove to the airport, dropping off Lichtenstein and Prussia, brofisting with Prussia and giving Lichtenstein a small wave without looking at her before peeling out. They drove in silence, America not even looking over at Belarus. "Honey?" Belarus said sweetly, before getting the cold shoulder. She frowned, leaning over and touching his shoulder. ""Talk to me sweetly~? Please?" she said, putting her hand on his leg for support. She had put it there for support, but Florida thought it was something else. Alfred immediately hunched up a bit, trying to hide his arousal. Belarus could practically smell it on him. She smirked and leaned over the seat, putting her mouth on his zipper and pulling it down. She gave a small giggle. "I want to see you ignore this~" 

* * *

><p>Tee hee~! Note, performing felatious acts on a person while they operate a motor vehicle is incredibly stupid and unwise.<p>

Anyways~, I think we might get a visit from a Ukraine and...someone, soon~! I'll try my best to get another chapter out asap, please don't leave me DX

But I hope you enjoyed~!

With love,

~Disliked 


	25. Chapter 25

Author's note

...

* * *

><p>Alfred gripped the steering wheel, taking a deep breath before reaching down. "B-Bel, you really don't have to and probably shouldn't uhh... do this." he wanted to kick himself for saying that. Only a damn fool would turn away the advances of someone they loved so much. Belarus sighed a frowned before sitting back up again. She turned to the window and leaned on her arm, looking out it. She could see across the river the carnival they were just at a few hours ago. Alfred looks over at her for a moment and sighs. "Dude, I'm not really that mad... a little bitter that you tricked me and Pruss, but not mad or upset or anything." They come to a red light where he leans over and kisses her cheek softly, causing her to smile.<p>

"Yes well, I feel a bit bad about it. I made you so grumpy and I hate seeing my Alfred in a bad mood." her mind drifts back to when they were apart. The stories that Belgium told her about how he wouldn't sleep or play video games or even eat. Three things that she couldn't imagine him not doing in the span of ten minuets let alone weeks. Even now as they were sitting at the red light she was sure he was going through his phone to check his leaderboard standings on some game or another. She smiled at him and leaned over, leaning on his shoulder as he drove... something that she assumed was far less dangerous than what she had originally planned. They drove for a while longer before they reached his house. He parked in the garage and like a gentleman, went around the car (more like slid over the hood) to open the door for his woman. She gave a cute little curtsy and proceeded into the hour where she yawned and stretched, cracking her back a little.

"Sleepy hun?" he said as he leaned in to give her a little kiss. She smiled into it as they moved to their room. Belarus removed her bow, placing it down on the end table.

"Da, I had quite an exhausting day being molested by an albino." she frowns and gripes a little. America chuckles slightly.

"C'mon, don't be so hard on him." they both rather immaturely snerk at 'hard on'. Belarus flashes him an 'oh you' face as she starts getting undressed. Alfred is right behind her. She puts on one of his button down shirts over her undergarments and he throws on a plain old Spider-man t-shirt while he wears his boxers underneath. The plop into bed and give a simultaneous sigh of relief and content, causing them to smirk at each other.

"Hey, Alfred..." she says, playfully running a well manicured finger up and down his chest.

"Ya babe?" he raises an eyebrow as he holds her closer with his hand around her and on her hip.

"How is it... that you can be such and enormous dork and I'm not talking a normal one, like the most colossal most goofy person I have ever met and yet still be so cool?" she grins at him a little and pokes his chest. Alfred smirks and rolls his eyes slightly.

"Well how is it that you can be so crazy and stabby and yet still be one of the sweetest cupcakes I ever met?" he boops her nose, causing her to pout a little.

"Nyet. You are the cute." she giggles and nuzzles his neck, holding him tight. She felt it. That same warmth and loving attitude that America radiated. She felt so safe and calm and happy when she was with him like this. Alfred on the other hand felt happier than when the McRib was in season. She could be mean, and rude and a little abrasive at times, but he knew that all she really wanted was love and affection.

Belarus nuzzles her lover's neck a bit more before turning back to her original position she looks back to see none other than a nice little Floridian tent. Belarus rolls her eyes and looks back up at Alfred who's blushing and looking away from her with a smile. "C-couldn't help it dude! You're smushing your boobs against me and being all affectionate and cute. Not to mention I'm still pretty riled up from the car." Belarus let out a soft chuckle and shakes her head. She moves her leg over him and mounts him, kissing him and slowly kissing down his jawline to his neck where she grins, breathing her warm breath on a rather sensitive area for the young country. Alfred has already melted beneath her, turning him into a pile of hormonal mush. She moves her hips a little now, pressing her already decently moist panties onto his rod, rubbing them through their underwear. They both begin to breathe more heavily as she moves her hips on him. Her panties growing wetter and wetter and America's rod throbbing as it's stimulated. America takes a deep breath and reaches over to pull his shirt off her then easily unhooking her bra in the middle of their kissing. She in tern removes his shirt and her bra, tossing all the articles of clothing to the floor. Slowly she reaches down and begins to tug at his boxers while Alfred hooks his fingers around her panties, pulling them down as well. They did a pretty decent job at simultaneous underwear removal as Belarus sits on top of Alfred, both completely nude. "So, should I get a condom?" he asks quietly, praying it didn't ruin the mood. Belarus nods and Alfred digs into the end table drawer, puling out one of his birthday condoms.

After slipping it on Bela immediately hovered her wet, wanting womanhood over the country's warm cock, holding her lips wide open with her fingers as she slowly plunged herself onto it. She let out a soft moan of pleasure and held her fists to America's chest and he grit his teeth. Never do quite get used to how hot and tight it is. After a second Nat lifts herself up off him, bringing herself up to the tip and sliding back down again, slowly but surely picking up to pace of her ride until she was in full on cowgirl mode. They moaned and panted, her sweat dripped down onto him. Her hands plaster onto his chest for support as his hands guided her bucking by holding her hips. They felt so wonderful, so complete during this moment. Their bodies were one and filled with pleasure. Alfred soon sits up, wrapping his arms around her and beginning to thrust his his upwards into her. Her delight was obvious as her voice jumped up an octave, something that gave Al immense pleasure and satisfaction. He ran his hands up her back, holding her close as he thrust into her. Her breasts rubbing up against his chest with each bounce.

Al can feel her almost collapsing in his arms from the pleasure so he swishes positions. He places her gently on her back and holds her hips again. She places her forearm over her forehead and looks up at him with the most pitiful pleading eyes. The ones that just screamed for more intimacy. It drove him up the wall. He begins to slam into her again, gripping her hips tighter as they sweat more. He grit his teeth as her walls began to squeeze around his manhood. Her moaning turned into screams of pleasure as her climax came closer.

"Ah~! Alfreeeed!" she cried out as she came, her back arching and her fists balled tight around the bed sheets. Alfred came right after she did, letting out a low moan that resembled her name. He thrust a few more times, beads of sweat falling off him still and onto her. As he opened her eyes he saw that wonderful image. Her smiling, cheeks flushed, looking absolutely pleased.

He tosses the condom into the wastebasket near his bed and gets them both a towel from his closet. "Here you go babe." he says as he tosses it to her and picks up his boxers and his shirt for her to wear. After they towel off all the sweat and other fluids Alfred clings to her tight, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his head square in her chest. Belarus too has her arms lazily wrapped around him. Her hand moves up and begins playing with his hair.

"You were wonderful my love." she says as she kisses the top of his head. Alfred smiles and hisses her chest.

"Heh, I couldn't last very long because of how amazing you look." he says, nuzzling her a bit. "I love you Natty." Belarus smiles at this, holding him a bit tighter now.

"Sweety, you know I enjoy cuddling with you almost as much as the sex itself, but you really drained me for fluids. Can I perhaps get up and get some water? While I am up, would you like a sandwich?" She says, getting out from his grasp to stand up and stretch. Alfred sighs a little and nods. "What kind would you like dear?" she says in response.

"Turkey and Swiss with honey mustard." he says with a little grin as he looks at her with his head propped up and one of his arms. She nods and makes her way to the kitchen, Alfred on the other hand goes to change the sheets. She gets her glass of water and begins work on her love's sandwich. She easily finds the turkey, bread and cheese but the mustard is on the top of the shelf in the pantry, and Belarus is not exactly Shaq. She stretches and strains to reach it with no avail. She grumbles a little and grits her teeth, clearly losing her temper. She tries jumping, but it makes everything in the pantry shake and wobble, so maybe that's a bad idea. She growls now, staring at the mustard that was just out of reach. She stares... and stares until she reaches for the kitchen knife and throws it with deadly accuracy! It pierces the mustard and wobbles it to the floor!

"Ha! You believed you could outsmart me, yes mustard? Stupid condiment. You will not stand between my love and his post coitus hunger!" she snaps at the mustard. She stands and turns to the pantry door to see America standing there barely containing his snickering. When he note that she's seen him he bursts into laughter, making Belarus blush.

"Bah ha ha ha, dude, why didn't you just grab a chair and stand on it?!" she hadn't thought of that for some reason. Maybe he really did fuck her brains out, she thought to herself as she facepalms. After he's done laughing he gives her a little kiss on the forehead. "It's still sweet I guess." she smiles a little, feeling less embarrassed. The sit at the table and America splits the sandwich, giving each other cute little looks as they enjoy their meal.

* * *

><p>With love,<p>

~Disliked.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's note.

Back to it. More regular updates... or at least I'll try. I will be responding to every review I can, but no promises on that either. Anyway, here's the next chapter, focusing a bit more on Ukraine and Canada, but hopefully the next chapter will have both the main couple and these guys too. Enjoy.

P.S I've decided to change scenes with random quotes from fighting games, seeing as my old way doesn't work anymore.

* * *

><p>The dim autumn sun shown on Belarus's face. She was face first in Alfred's manly American chest, his arm wrapped lazily around her and drool dripping down the side of his mouth. She sighed as she cursed the sun under her breath, reaching over to the box of tissues that America inexplicably kept by his bed before she had arrived to clean her lover's face up. She did so without waking him letting her admire his sleeping form a bit. It was somehow even cute than his wake one. She smiled softly, bushing a bit of hair out of his face. She leaned down to place a little kiss on his forehead and then got out of the bed, stretching and cracking her back a bit. "Perhaps I will attempt to make him breakfast as he did for me when I first stood here. I believe he made me quite a bit of bacon." She said to herself as she walked down the hall of the house. She makes her way to the kitchen where she begins to prepare his meal, her skills in the kitchen mediocre, but more than good enough to cook up bacon, eggs and pancakes. Lo and behold her man appearing only seconds after she began cooking the bacon. He sleepily makes his way to the kitchen, sitting down and yawning. "Hello dear, how was your sleep?" she says plainly only to receive a small mumble in response. She furrows her eyebrows. "Do not mumble. Speak up before I strike you." She scowls at him and Alfred snaps into it a bit more.<p>

"Oh... did I pass out after a midnight snack at the table again?" he says, looking around. Belarus shakes her head.

"Nyet, it seems you are naturally attracted to bacon. Some kind of primal attribute." she says, flipping the bacon on the griddle.

"That seems about right." He states plainly. He sits and waits for his food like an impatient little child. Belarus can just feel his restlessness without even looking at him. She grits her teeth, trying to ignore it... until he begins audibly bouncing in his seat. She growls and turns to him, smiling a smile that was clearly trying to mask her agitation.

"Alfred... sweety... my love... if you do not stop bouncing and wait patiently, I will throw boiling hot bacon grease in your face." she says still smiling. Alfred, understandably stops bouncing. She breathes a sigh of relief and smiles more naturally now. She returns her attention to cooking now. She quickly mixes up the pancake batter. She readies those rather quickly as well before scrambling up a few eggs in a pan and placing it all on a plate for her man. She walks over to the ecstatic country and holds the plate up out of his sight. "Tell me who is the most attractive and loving girlfriend~" she smiles at him.

"Uhhh... Hungary?" Belarus picks her foot up and smashes the heel down hard on America's own while still smiling, causing him to yelp out in pain. "YOU!?" he shouts in a mixture of pain and surprise. She nods.

"Good!" she places the food down in front of him, now his face twisted between the pain in his foot and the delicious looking meal placed in front of him. He takes a deep breath and sucks it up. "What do you say~?"

"Th-thank you honey." he says, smiling again and giving her a little kiss. He reaches for the maple syrup, flipping it over and pouring out the last of it. "Ahhh poo. I'm outta syrup. Matty might be too busy to come bring me more." he turns to Belarus. "Heya babe, wanna take a trip up north?"

_**STEP RIGHT**_ _**UP!**_

Matthew sat in his armchair, looking at this incredible looking woman wearing his clothes. His hoodie and a pair of his jeans that fit a bit too long on her. He couldn't deny how cute she looked wearing his clothes, but he could still barely believe she knew he existed, let alone has been dating him for months. He sighed, causing her to shift a little in her sleep, that in turn caused him to 'eep'! That then her wake up softly. "Oh Matt? I am so sorry, I must have fallen asleep, I hope you were not bored." Canada shakes his head.

"N-No, not at all. I was just watching you sleep... ah-, b-because you're cute! N-not because I'm like papa France or anything." he said, blushing furiously and clearing his throat. Ukraine smiles and blushes as well, looking away from him. "I think it's sweet." she mumbles, her hand in front of her mouth. This makes Matt smile. He takes a deep breath to collect himself. This was his girlfriend! Even if he hasn't done anything past a little groping and a light petting session and he still hasn't seen her naked. He sighs, clearly frustrated with his own inability to make a move. He was pretty sure Al wasn't gonna help him with that one... well he might, but it wouldn't help, so much as be the most awkward thing to ever happen to anyone in the history of ever. "So Kat, would you like something to eat?"

"Well we just ate dinner and desert, did we not?" she says, tilting her head. Matt sighed, yeah they had finished a dinner and a movie date. They went to see some romantic comedy that Matt found unbearable, not that he would have said anything because Ukraine seemed to enjoy it. Ukraine blushes a little, she was thinking about the end of the movie, during the more... passionate scene that even showed a woman's breasts. After she was done being envious of them being moderately sized she looked over to see Matthew being clearly aroused. She tried not to notice but she couldn't help but look. She found it quite frustrating to have a boyfriend that refused to make a move on her, but she was far too shy and embarrassed whenever the moment came up. But they had just been on a romantic date where they had a nice time and Canada had been a wonderful gentleman. "M-Matthew?" she says, gathering up all her courage.

"Hmm?" he says, smiling at her.

"Would you like to sit over here next to me?" she says, looking at the ground and smiling. Canada swallows hard and nods.

"Y-yeah, sure." he gets up and moves next to her... sitting on the other end of the couch. Ukraine smiles, scooting an inch closer to him. Canada notices, he smiles and scoots an in closer to her. She responds the same way, it only takes a few more scoots until they're sitting next to each other. She yawns a little and leans on him, causing Canada to jump a little, but not resist in the slightest. He places a shaky hand on her back and she nuzzles into him a little.

"I had a w-wonderful time Matt." she smiles up at him, her heart racing as they lock eyes. Matt takes a deep breath and nods.

"Me too Kat." he grins at her, leaning in on her face a little. She responds by leaning in, closer and closer until they lock lips. A gentle, cute little kiss that ends with them both blushing and smiling. They kiss once more, changing positions slowly to place Matthew on top of Katyusha. She wraps her arms around his neck as they kiss and kisses at her neck a little after, causing her to giggle. Canada reaches down and begins to pull his sweater off of her, an action that catches Ukraine completely off guard, she complies none the less, leaving her sitting under him with just a white t-shirt on. Ukraine responds by taking his shirt off, leaving him shirtless. He may not have been as well defined as his patriotic brother, but he defiantly had a cute body. Matthew couldn't believe it! He was actually doing it! He had condoms in the other room that America had given him too! He was finally gonna sleep with her! Ukraine can't help but reach up and touch it his chest a little, causing him to giggle too. Ukraine liked that quite a bit, she touches him a little more, moving her fingers to his sides, tickling him now. He begins to laugh quite a lot now. "N-No~! Katty! I'm ticklish!" he laughs more, squirming more.

"But you are so cute when you laugh!" she tickles him more, causing him to let out a bellowing laugh. The moment he does that, he jerks a little, causing the while couch to flip onto it's back with them both, making a loud 'THUMP!' and causing them to tumble onto their sides laughing. The continue laughing for about half a second before the door to Canada's house literally comes flying off the hinges and goes across the room! It slams into the other side of the room against the wall. In the doorway is none other than their siblings. America and Belarus, both with a foot extended, having a part in knocking the door in. Alfred does a quick combat roll into the house and pulls out his gun.

"Bro! We heard a struggle! What's happ-" he looks down to see a shirtless (and horrified) Canada, not to mention a rather surprised Ukraine as well. America slaps his hands over his face. "GAAAAAAH! MY EYES!" Belarus too shields her yes, but much less dramatically than her lover. Belarus sighs as she can clearly hear America rolling around on the floor.

"Sweety it is not that serious. He is just without his shirt... and mounting my sister. Perhaps you are not over reacting too much." she sighs. Matthew is still flabbergasted. He untangles himself from Katyusha and stands up.

"M-My door!" He says, looking over at it as it laid at the other end of his living room. Both of them uncover their eyes to give a quick "GAH!" in unison. Canada looked down to see that he was still very much pitching a tent. He turns bright red, grabbing his shirt and holding it in front of his area. "Y-you should have knocked!" he shouts, looking away from them both. Ukraine is trying her hardest not to laugh at the whole situation.

"M-Matthew, perhaps we should go upstairs and make ourselves more suitable for guests?" she offers quickly, taking his hand and quickly bouncing up the stairs with him. Mat sighs as they ascend. After America and Belarus are sure they're gone they uncover their eyes.

"Mat really needs to get out more often. He's as pale as a hospital bed sheet." he says, shivering a bit. Belarus nods in agreement.

"Are you happy we did not stop for chili cheesedogs at that gas station now? Any longer and we would have walked in on your brother plowing my sister's lands..." she frowned at her own euphemism, the brief image flashing through her head probably something she could have gone without imagining. Alfred shivers from both the cold and that image.

"Aw dude, I don't wanna think about that crap." he says, going over and 'closing' the door to Canada's house (he really just jammed it back into place to keep the cold out). "Let's just be happy we didn't scar ourselves forever." Belarus nods begrudgingly. She looks at the stairs.

"Do you think they will be mad at us for interrupting?" she questions, looking at America. He scoffs.

"No, they probably do it all the time..."

* * *

><p>Pretty ironic that they got them together just to CB to the max on their first real time.<p>

Ha.

With love,

~Disliked


End file.
